


Маскарад

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Когда Фай и Юи узнали о том, что вскоре в их королевство заглянет давний друг с визитом, идея пришла сама собой. «А почему бы и да?» - подумал Фай и достал платья. И лишь позже Юи в очередной раз понял: идти на поводу у брата та еще авантюра.





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

> Так как трагедия в Валерии не случилась, имена братьев оставлены те же, что были им даны при рождении.

Письмо от её высочества принцессы Томойо прибыло поздно вечером. От Валерии до Японии был двухнедельный переход, и это если применять магию, потому гонец выглядел уставшим. Фай нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Рядом привычно вздыхал брат, выражая своё недовольство тем, что его выдернули из библиотеки. Но Фай знал точно: тот едва ли не сильнее его желал услышать новости.

Слишком много хороших воспоминаний связано с людьми из этой далёкой страны.

Король взломал печать и бегло прочитал письмо. В упор взглянув на Фая, он едва заметно улыбнулся и звучно произнёс:

— Благодарю за доставленные известия. Мы будем рады приезду наследника Второго Великокняжеского Дома. Надеюсь, вы останетесь здесь, чтобы отдохнуть, и первыми отведаете нашего гостеприимства.

— Очень щедрое предложение, Ваше Величество, — гонец поднял голову, всё так же касаясь одним коленом пола. — Я с радостью им воспользуюсь. Единственное, о чём я прошу, — помощи в настройке на Японию, я должен передать ответ.

— Непременно. Уверен, жена моего брата с радостью вам поможет.

Фай наблюдал за тем, как Чии, его мама, вышла из-за трона и изящным жестом позвала гонца за собой. Юи рядом едва слышно выдохнул.

— Бра-а-ат! — восторженно прошептал Фай, осознав, о каком именно госте шла речь. — Брат!

— Тише, мы же в тронном зале, — укорил его Юи.

Тут Король поймал взгляд Фая и, усмехнувшись, едва заметным кивком отпустил их. Фай тут же схватил брата за руку и потащил через боковой выход. Здесь было гораздо темнее, чем в тронном зале, освещённом восемьюстами магическими шарами. Половину из них зажигал как раз он в наказание за обрушенный потолок на третьем уровне замка. Ну кто же знал, что селитра так сдетонирует при взаимодействии с вытяжкой из семи трав?

Правда, была там одна маленькая травка…

Юи покорно бежал за ним следом, как раз в небольшую комнату, бывшую для них секретной. Вот только знали о ней, наверное, все, кто мог, но это не важно.

Влетев, Фай крепко запер за собой дверь и, скинув с себя надоевшую шубу, которую не успел снять перед аудиенцией, с сияющим лицом повернулся к Юи:

— К нам едет Куро-тян!

— Его зовут Курогане, — улыбнулся Юи.

— Это не интересно, — отмахнулся Фай и с размаху упал на ворох подушек на полу. — Ты представляешь, прошло тринадцать лет! Он совсем вырос.

— Как и мы, между прочим.

— Зануда.

— Балагур, — не остался в долгу Юи.

— Бра-а-ат, — снова затянул Фай, хитро прищурившись. — А я тут вспомнил, нам же как раз было девять… И мы сильно болели.

— И нас одевали в женские платья, — мрачно добавил Юи.

— Именно, — Фай зажмурился, как довольный кот, и потянулся, доставая кончиками пальцев до прохладной стены. — А кое-кто обещал на нас жениться. На обеих.

— Нам было девять лет, — голос брата прозвучал слишком резко, и Фай разлепил один глаз, чтобы смерить его оценивающим взглядом. Юи почему-то слишком нервничал, когда он вспоминал давнюю шутку. — К тому же из-за тебя никто ему правду так и не сказал.

— Не скажет и сейчас. — Идея забрезжила в голове и показалась невероятно привлекательной. Отличный способ растормошить брата, который в последние годы просто закопался в своих книжках, и вытащить его из библиотеки с каждым разом становилось всё труднее. Фай резко сел. — Как насчёт того, чтобы продолжить шутку?

— Ты думаешь, он не знает?

— Да откуда? Если помнишь, тринадцать лет назад была едва ли не последняя попытка наладить отношения между нашими странами, а потом случилось землетрясение, и единственный перевал был закрыт. Если бы не твои выкладки о применении направленных проклятий в горнодобывающем деле, мы бы не смогли пробить новый.

— И всё же наши дипломаты могли сказать, что у короля есть два племянника, а не племянницы, — упорствовал Юи.

— Что мешает нам спросить? — пожал плечами Фай. — Давай так. Если они рассказали правду, пусть всё останется, как есть. Но если я прав…

— Зачем это тебе? — как-то обречённо спросил Юи.

— А зачем я вечно устраиваю такие шутки? — подмигнул ему Фай. — Ну так что, ты со мной?

Юи глубоко вздохнул и почти минуту смотрел в стену. Фай терпеливо ждал, зная, что лучше не торопить.

— Хорошо. Я с тобой.

***

Юи оправил тяжёлые юбки и уткнул нос в мех воротника. На каблуках было непривычно, да и вместо удобной, хоть и тяжёлой мужской одежды он был вынужден стоять в длинном, до пола, платье. Хорошо, что фасон выбирала мама, непререкаемым тоном обозначив, что раз уж её дети собираются шалить, то хоть выглядеть при этом будут не как чучела.

Фай тут же скис, а вот Юи обрадовался. Зная брата, тот нацепил бы на них какие-нибудь дикие перья. А так — простое платье в бирюзовых тонах с оторочкой из светлого пушистого меха. Фаю досталось лиловое.

Первые всадники уже вступили на мост, ведущий к замку. Люди ехали в непривычной, слишком лёгкой для местных условий одежде. Юи едва заметно поёжился, поплотнее запахивая ворот шубы. Он машинально искал глазами лицо человека, которого помнил ещё ребёнком.

Нашёл.

Мужчина выделялся на фоне процессии, как волк среди лисиц. Высокий, с широким размахом плеч, он придерживал рукой подбитый мехом плащ, при этом держа спину ровно. Юи прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица, но расстояние всё ещё было слишком большим.

Всадники быстро пересекли мост и оказались во внутреннем дворе. Слуги уже спешили к ним, чтобы принять лошадей, и первым отдал свой повод Курогане. Юи, как заворожённый, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, упираясь ладонями в ограждение и практически наваливаясь на него. Он не знал, что такого было в этом чуждом, спокойном лице, в уверенных и резких движениях, но оторвать взгляд было невозможно.

Рядом восхищённо выдохнул Фай:

— Хорош…

Юи резко повернулся к брату, не понимая, отчего его так задела эта реакция.

— Ты посмотри, — продолжил, не заметив, Фай. — Какой он сильный. Интересно было бы с ним сразиться.

— Только под прямой удар не попадай, — ответил Юи, чувствуя, как от облегчения губы сами раздвигаются в улыбке.

— Это точно, иначе будет как с барибалом: сломает одной лапой и не заметит.

— Фай, дорогая, — нежный голос мамы вернул их на землю. — А теперь медленно и степенно спускаемся в зал. Вы же помните, кто вы такие?

— Мы прекрасные принцессы? — нежно пропел Фай, умудряясь делать свой голос звонче, чем обычно. С мягкой, немного лукавой улыбкой и лицом, умело тронутым макияжем, он и правда был похож на девушку.

Юи улыбнулся и покачал головой. Величайшим талантом своего брата он считал его умение увлечь всех своими идеями, какими бы безумными они ни были. Даже их дядя, отличавшийся иной раз довольно жёсткими, бескомпромиссными суждениями, позволял брату многое.

Впрочем, усмехнулся Юи, он сам был первым, кто почти ни в чём не мог отказать Фаю. Своему обожаемому, старшему на целых двадцать минут брату.

Король встречал послов из Японии стоя, как равных. Наследник Второго Дома приравнивался к их титулу принца — не первый претендент на власть, но один из самых близких.

К тому же кого посылать в такой дальний поход в чужую страну, отрезанную от остального мира, как не воина? Тем более, если Юи правильно помнил, Первым Домом, как и всей страной, правила женщина со своей сестрой-жрицей.

Не им же рисковать собой.

Обмен положенными приветствиями пролетел мимо ушей Юи. Он вслушивался в низкий голос Курогане и пытался дышать сквозь туго затянутый корсет. Если на морозе воздуха хватало, то в помещении приходилось тяжело.

Фай, стоявший рядом, бросил на Юи сочувственный взгляд и схватил его за руку. От прикосновения по телу разлилась прохлада, в голове разом просветлело.

— Прости, переборщил, — едва слышно шепнул Фай. — В следующий раз буду осторожнее.

Юи благодарно сжал пальцы брата и кивнул. Одним из условий, поставленных Королём, было то, что с образами женщин они справятся самостоятельно. Слуги не должны были помогать им с одеждой, причёсками и всем подобным. Это вызывало некоторые трудности, но Фай согласился, а значит, и сам Юи.

Как оказалось, они даже не представляли, какую проблему повесили себе на шею.

Тут голос Курогане смолк, и Юи обнаружил, что он смотрит прямо на них. Своими прищуренными, цвета насыщенного красного вина глазами.

Юи несколько секунд выдержал прямой взгляд, а потом потупился, вспомнив, что сейчас он в роли девушки. Хотя больше всего хотелось вскинуть голову и дерзко, прямо как Фай, улыбнуться в ответ на столь откровенное изучение.

— Кажется, всё это будет ещё веселее, чем я думал, — выдохнул Фай, поправляя завитые и уложенные в простую причёску волосы.

Юи не мог с ним не согласиться.

***

Курогане свернул в неприметный коридор, где, как ему казалось, когда-то он бегал за двумя вертлявыми девчонками. Память о Валерии всегда была подёрнута какой-то туманной дымкой, и, если верить словам Томойо, виновата в этом была магия. Не жителей, но самой страны, привыкшей защищать свои секреты от любых чужаков. Лишь нынешний Король сумел проломить стену отчуждения между ними и окружающим миром, попробовав наладить первые контакты с теми, кто этого хотел.

Память всё же не подвела, и Курогане с удовлетворением упёрся прямо в толстую, обитую медью дверь. Руки ещё помнили её тяжесть, когда приходилось наваливаться всем весом, чтобы сдвинуть с места.

Сейчас дверь поддалась от лёгкого толчка, и Курогане шагнул внутрь комнаты, наполненной светом по-зимнему неяркого, но всё равно красивого солнца. Девчонки — девушки? — стояли здесь же.

Одна из них, в лиловом, моментально вздёрнула голову, дерзко глядя прямо в глаза. Она напомнила ему Кендаппу, такой, какой она была подростком, ещё не сумевшим обуздать юношескую горячность. Ох и гоняла она его, тогда ещё совсем мелкого сопляка…

Другая, Юи, как шептала проснувшаяся память, смотрела, склонив голову на бок. Но от её внимательных глаз, подобных омутам, по спине Курогане пробежал холодок. Он знал, какие черти могут там водиться, помнил, что далеко не всегда старшая — Фай? — была зачинщицей их главных проделок.

— А ты вырос, Куро-варвар, — мелодично произнесла Фай, и от скрытого смеха в её голосе Курогане невольно усмехнулся. Он помнил, как бесился в детстве на все эти глупые прозвища, а сейчас, услышав подобное, испытал лишь ностальгию.

Он и правда вырос.

— А вот вы совсем не изменились, Фай, Юи, — кивнул он каждой, и, судя по их расширившимся глазам, понял, что угадал. Сумел удивить.

Но спутать этих двоих мог только слепой да глухой идиот. Каждым жестом, каждым взглядом они отличались, умудряясь смотреться удивительно гармонично рядом с другом.

Счастливые близнецы, дополняющие друг друга во всём.

Фай, рассмеявшись, бросилась прямо к нему и самым наглым образом повисла на шее. Пока Курогане растерянно смотрел ей в макушку, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать с нахалкой, Юи закатила глаза и спасла его. Подойдя к сестре, она дёрнула ту на себя, обвивая руками за талию, чтобы не вырвалась. Фай покорно отцепилась, прижавшись к сестре как можно ближе.

Две одинаковые пары глаз, искрящиеся весельем, смотрели прямо на Курогане с поразительной теплотой.

— С возвращением, — мягко сказала Юи, и от её голоса, слишком низкого для женщины, но, тем не менее, подходящего ей, что-то дрогнуло внутри. — Мы скучали.

— Теперь не придётся, — сказал Курогане, отмирая. — Я приехал надолго и не могу вернуться, пока мы не договоримся с вашим Королём.

— Значит, ты полностью в нашем распоряжении, — хищно улыбнулась Фай, и Курогане предвкушающе ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Он внимательно осмотрел сестёр долгим взглядом, запоминая все, даже мельчайшие детали, чтобы потом совместить их с теми образами, что ещё остались в его памяти. Он чувствовал азарт, глядя на то, что не мог раскусить их с первого раза, и это заставляло его кровь быстрее течь в жилах.

Курогане не сомневался — скучать рядом с Фай и Юи ему не придётся.

***

Фай потёр веко, размазывая неровно проведённую стрелку, и придирчиво осмотрел отражение. Отражение лукаво улыбалось и выглядело отлично. Правда волосы слегка торчали, но это мелочи, может же девушка иногда позволить себе лёгкую небрежность?

— Могу помочь с причёской, — с иронией сказал брат, наблюдая за ухищрениями Фая перед зеркалом. Сам он уже был полностью готов и теперь листал книгу, неловко подвернув ногу под себя. В длинном, хоть и не пышном платье он явно чувствовал себя неуютно.

— А может, и так сойдёт? — с надеждой спросил Фай, на что Юи лишь приподнял брови. Фай согласно вздохнул: уже через полчаса им предстоял семейный ужин, на который был приглашён и Курогане. А, зная драгоценных, обожаемых, но ужасно вредных родственников, помощи ждать бесполезно.

Впрочем, чем сложнее, тем интереснее.

— Давай, сделай мне что-нибудь с этим ужасом на голове, и пойдём, — решил Фай, сдувая чёлку с глаз. — И да, ты знаешь, тебе удивительно идёт зелёный цвет. Почему ты никогда не носишь яркие оттенки?

— Потому что для этого у нас есть ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил брат, удивительно ловко обращаясь с расчёской. Впрочем, он вечно ходил с длинными волосами, обрезав их до короткого хвостика буквально перед самым приездом Курогане. А жаль, какие бы косы можно было плести…

Вот что-что, а плести Фай любил, чем и развлекался долгими вечерами, усадив Юи перед камином и высушивая его волосы после мытья.

— Я уникальная личность, это точно, — через десять минут со вздохом признал Фай. — Всё, сойдёт, и так развалится через полчаса, так что нечего на это нервы тратить.

Поправив сползшую искусственную грудь и подхватив Юи под локоть, он потащил их прочь из комнаты, где они обычно занимались магией. Встреченные по пути слуги кланялись и старательно прятали ухмылки. Фай только ослепительно улыбался в ответ, а вот Юи обречённо прятал глаза. Вообще это было странно, что брат так нервно реагировал на свой новый образ.

Обычно Юи никогда не стеснялся их проделок, пусть и не всегда с охотой, но участвуя в полную силу. Что же изменилось?

Фай пообещал себе это выяснить.

Несмотря на то, что Юи причесал его быстро, они едва не опоздали. Чёртовы каблуки упорно разъезжались на обледенелых галереях, и приходилось хвататься друг за дружку, чтобы не упасть. В одной, наклонной, куда они свернули, чтобы сократить дорогу, и вовсе пришлось прокатиться, как на коньках, взмахивая широкими рукавами, как крыльями. Слуги явно насладились визгом, который издал Фай, войдя в раж, и судя по доносившемуся вслед хохоту, скоро об этом будет знать весь замок. Юи обречённо прикрыл вспыхнувшее лицо руками.

— Я тебе этого никогда не забуду, — с чувством сказал он, поправляя сбившееся платье.

Фай, вставив на место в очередной раз выпавшую грудь (ну вот на кой он её себе прицепил, а?), искренне ответил:

— Я надеюсь, иначе это будет неинтересно. И Куро-тян не поверит в наш фарс.

— Вот тян здесь как раз мы с тобой, — кисло ответил Юи и вошёл в парадную гостиную.

Зал встретил их обилием света. Свечи мягко мерцали, раскрашивая тёплыми бликами холодные драпировки. В теплоте жёлтого огня Юи выглядел просто потрясающе, раскрасневшийся, с поблёскивающими глазами, и Фай невольно им залюбовался. Брат совсем не выглядел пародией на женщину, и вот хотя бы ради этого момента стоило затевать всё представление.

Ну и ради того, как мгновенно подтянулся Курогане и окинул их потемневшим взглядом. Всё-таки приятно, когда тебя считают красивым.

— Просим прощения за опоздание, скользко, — пропел Фай, склоняясь в реверансе.

Папа закатил глаза, мама же подавила смешок, прикрывая рот рукой. Фай быстро подмигнул им и невинно потупил взгляд в пол, оглаживая складки на своём кремовом платье.

— К тому же моя сестра была не в голосе, пришлось ей на ходу распеваться в коридоре, — невозмутимо добавил Юи, выпрямляясь и первым направляясь к столу.

Фай проводил его возмущённым взглядом, жалея, что максимум может наступить тому на хвост платья, потому что проклинать так и не научился.

— Значит, сразу после ужина Фай исполнит нам пару партий? — серьёзно поинтересовался Король, и Фай споткнулся от неожиданности. Нет, он, конечно, ждал от любимых родственников какой-нибудь подлости, но не от дяди же!

— Уверена, так оно и будет, — окончательно добил его Юи, пока Фай возмущённо набирал в грудь воздуха для ответа.

Пообещав себе отомстить самым страшным образом, он чинно сел за стол и первые полчаса вёл себя до отвращения правильно. Это оказалось даже весело, ведь все остальные сразу стали нервничать, ожидая его привычных забав. Но Фаю сейчас было интереснее слушать.

Мама с приветливой улыбкой расспрашивала Курогане о доме, вытягивая подробности лучше палачей. Фай привычно восхитился умению мамы разговорить даже камень, да так, что жертва сама с радостью выбалтывала все подробности.

Впрочем, Курогане ничего и не скрывал, прекрасно понимая, что от его искренних ответов будет многое зависеть.

Все внимательно слушали о стране с чужими обычаями и проблемами, и Фай, посмотрев на свою семью, не мог не заметить, как Юи буквально не отрывает взгляда от Курогане. Была забыта даже еда, настолько тот, казалось, заворожён рассказом.

Хотя рассказом ли?

Вилка выпала из рук Фая как раз в тот момент, когда Курогане почти посмотрел на Юи. Все вздрогнули и повернулись к нему, на что Фай только мило улыбнулся и попросил:

— Продолжай, Куро-сама, это так интересно, что у меня даже приборы из рук падают.

Тот взглянул с подозрением, но продолжил разговор о демонах, а Фай бросал задумчивые взгляды на подобравшегося Юи. Брат выглядел милым и приветливым, и на его лице не было ни следа той поглощённости, так выбивавшейся из его обычного поведения.

У Фая были свои мысли по этому поводу, и они объясняли все странности Юи последних дней, но он решил, что лучше подумает об этом после ужина. А сейчас пора было переключать внимание на себя, не может же он разочаровать своих родных, в конце концов?

— Значит, Куро-тан, ты один из лучших воинов в стране?

— Мне стоит поискать подвох в этом вопросе? — приподнял брови Курогане.

Юи фыркнул в бокал с вином, остальные тоже едва сдерживали улыбки. Вмешался папа:

— Боюсь, мой старший… ребёнок любит отпустить шпильку-другую в разговоре, но не сейчас. Фай всегда восхищалась воинами, потому как сама никогда не могла толком держать меч в руках. Что поделать, она же слабая девушка.

Нет, его родственники точно сговорились!

Одарив папу возмущённым взглядом, Фай надулся. Если в магии и стрельбе из лука он сильно уступал брату, то вот драться мечом умел всегда и по праву считался одним из лучших воинов их Королевства.

— Я спрашивала серьёзно, — заставил себя вернулся к разговору Фай. — Просто у нас есть забава, достаточно опасная, но которая могла быть тебе интересна.

— Ты же не хочешь… — выдохнул Юи изумлённо, но, судя по его заблестевшим глазам, он был полностью «за».

— Именно это и хочу, — ослепительно улыбнулся Фай. — Просто к ней у нас допускаются лишь лучшие из лучших, ведь, как я уже сказала, это очень, просто смертельно опасно. Так что, ты — лучший?

— Тогда я отвечаю «да», — от низкого рокота Курогане даже у Фая побежали по коже мурашки. Брат же ощутимо вздрогнул.

Сплетя руки перед собой, Фай мягко сказал:

— Тогда завтра мы зайдём за тобой в восемь, будь готов. А сейчас… Дядя, ты же хотел, чтобы я спела? Думаю, я готова.

Он был уверен, что парочка матерных частушек на одном из незнакомых Курогане, но прекрасно известном всем остальным наречии только украсит этот и без того прекрасный ужин.

Ведь не ему одному сегодня краснеть, правда?

***

Одёрнув на себе меховую куртку, Юи тяжело вздохнул. Одним из плюсов женской одежды для верховой езды было отсутствие юбок. К минусам можно было отнести всё прочее — начиная от тесноты и заканчивая обилием длинношёрстого меха. Брат долго хохотал, пока Юи, кривясь от отвращения, натягивал это на себя. Мех же упорно лез в рот и щекотал шею.

Идея Фая, в первый момент показавшаяся привлекательной, уже таковой не была. Родители отпустили их, но в глазах мамы он видел скрытое беспокойство. Разумеется, не будь они уверены, что их дети не справились бы и сами, то непременно запретили бы забаву. Слишком часто воинов, рискнувших выйти на барибала, приносили хорошо если живыми, и Фай подолгу сидел в лазарете, выкачивая из себя силу на их лечение без остатка.

Но отказаться он тоже не мог, слишком уж хотелось посмотреть на Курогане в деле. Да и просто хотелось быть как можно чаще рядом с ним, потому что за прошедшую неделю странная тяга только усилилась. Иногда Юи начинало казаться, что проводя много времени вдали от Курогане, он начинал испытывать физическую боль.

Что-то подобное было в детстве, когда Курогане вернулся в свой мир. И сейчас это могло повториться, только гораздо сильнее.

Юи бросил последний взгляд на себя в зеркало, убедился, что макияж лежал ровно, подхватил лук и вышел из комнаты. Брат уже ждал его в коридоре, поглаживая руками посох.

— Решил взять с собой эту дубинку? — приподнял брови Юи.

— Ну должен же он хоть на что-то сгодиться, — отшутился Фай, легко подстраиваясь под его шаг. — И потом, раз папа меня так подло подставил, я не могу взять меч. Будет хоть что-то, чем можно отмахаться.

— Думаешь, барибал оценит массаж посохом?

— Поверь, оценит, если в правильные места тыкать, — хмыкнул Фай и с радостным возгласом поспешил навстречу вывернувшему из-за угла Курогане.

Юи невольно сбавил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился невдалеке, с кривой улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как брат легко висит на руке Курогане. От увиденной картины во рту стало горько, но он лишь сглотнул и встряхнулся, ловя внимательный взгляд красных глаз.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — проворчал тот, поднимая руку повыше, отчего Фай повис на ней на манер мартышки, раскачивающейся на ветке. Посох с грохотом упал на пол и откатился к стене.

Юи привычно закатил глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Долго злиться на чудовище, делающее его жизнь светлее, казалось невозможным. Фай горел ярко, одаривая своим теплом всех окружающих, что в их стране вечного холода было самым ценным.

— И на ком ты висишь, когда меня нет? — поинтересовался Курогане у Фая, без труда выдерживая его вес на своей руке.

— На своей обожаемой сестре, конечно, — удивился Фай, вставая на ноги, и в качестве доказательства повис уже на Юи. Тот покачнулся, но устоял.

— Восхищаюсь твоей выдержкой, — сказал Курогане уже Юи, и по его тону было непонятно, серьёзен ли тот или шутит. Юи почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и сорвался с места, стараясь скрыть лицо от внимательных взглядов.

Курогане и Фай, подхвативший посох, последовали за ним.

Лошади были уже готовы к путешествию, и, погладив мохнатую морду, лезущую прямо в лицо, Юи легко вскочил в седло. Увидев страшные глаза Фая, Юи про себя выругался — занятый мыслями, он и забыл, что должен быть девушкой.

Насколько было бы проще, не поддержи он очередную затею брата… Во всех смыслах проще. Но признаваться сейчас было как-то глупо, оставалось играть роль до конца.

Дорога, достаточно широкая, чтобы все трое могли ехать бок о бок, поднималась в горы. Дальше она грозила превратиться практически в тропку, но пока Юи наслаждался тем, что можно было ехать рядом и активно участвовать в разговоре. Брат затронул тему проклятий, в которых сам разбирался лишь на уровне теории, и почти сразу же перевёл всё внимание на Юи.

Курогане, сталкивавшийся с магией лишь как наблюдатель, слушал с огромным интересом, и Юи увлёкся, начал размахивать руками, рассказывая о своих исследованиях, и лишь ехидные реплики Фая не позволяли ему забыть о дороге.

— Сестра, ты — зануда и книжный червь, — укоризненно пропел Фай, ловко заставляя своего коня сманеврировать, чтобы ехать рядом с ним. Юи нежно улыбнулся и ответил брату в тон:

— А ты у нас безалаберная пацанка.

— И вся твоя любовь?

— И вся моя любовь.

— Жестокая, — трагично провозгласил Фай и обогнал их, пришпорив коня.

Курогане и Юи обменялись понимающими взглядами:

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что привычка — страшная вещь, но вам не надоедает?

— Если не давать ей отпор, то она мигом сядет на шею.

— Хочешь сказать, что она там ещё не сидит? — насмешливо фыркнул Курогане. — Смотри, как бы тебе её не сломать.

— Ничего, у меня крепкая шея, — отшутился Юи.

— Не сомневаюсь. И красивая, — невозмутимо добавил Курогане и отправил коня в галоп, оставляя Юи растерянно смотреть ему вслед.

Фая они догнали не сразу, и дальше ехали молча, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кони и сами ступали тише, нервно реагируя на каждый громкий звук.

Курогане незаметно выбился вперёд и теперь ехал, положив на свои колени обнажённый меч. Юи невольно задерживал на нём взгляд и каждый раз с усилием вспоминал, где они находились. Но эта аура, полная уверенности и силы, полная сдержанного предвкушения, буквально манила. Сейчас Юи был готов вознести хвалу своему брату за то, что тот придумал эту охоту, ведь когда ещё у него появится возможность посмотреть на столь опасного Курогане?

Фай ехал рядом, притихший и молчаливый. Он выглядел странно задумчивым, но не забывал смотреть по сторонам, и именно он заметил тень, скользнувшую за грудой камней. Здесь не так давно был обвал, и следовало быть осторожными, чтобы не спровоцировать новый…

— Слева, — тихо выдохнул он, перехватывая посох. Юи моментально перестроился, отрезая Фая от любой, даже самой минимальной угрозы. Неспособный на любую магию, кроме исцеляющей, с одним лишь посохом, он представлял собой лёгкую добычу. Впрочем, посох наверняка был с секретом, да и защита, моментально развёрнутая Юи вокруг брата, выдержала бы атаку барибала без труда.

— Он мой, — хищно улыбнулся Курогане и спешился, мягким, скользящим шагом двигаясь прямо к вставшему в полный рост зверю. Светло-серая, практически невидимая на снегу шерсть, странные, будто переломанные, лапы — барибал двигался неровным шагом, скаля острые, как иглы, зубы. Курогане удобнее перехватил меч и негромко спросил, обращаясь к ним обоим сразу:

— Почему у него лапы назад вывернуты?

— Чтобы было удобнее прыгать, — мрачно сказал Юи, готовый в любой момент применить заклинание. Он терпеть не мог этих зверей после того, как один из них чуть не разорвал Фая, тогда ещё совсем мелкого, случайно вылезшего за пределы отвращающего контура. Если бы тогда Юи не сумел правильно применить слишком сложное для него атакующее заклинание, брата бы у него не было.

Барибал и правда прыгнул, разом преодолев расстояние в десяток метров, но был сбит волной силы, вырвавшейся из меча Курогане. Чужой язык, более грубый и свистящий, как ничто иное подходил Курогане, уже готовому встретить невредимого зверя новой, более сильной атакой. Судя по оскалу на лице у Курогане, того бой лишь заводил.

Зверь бросился вперёд, развив разом приличную скорость, выскользнул из-под удара меча, чтобы атаковать сзади, но был отброшен рукоятью. Обернувшись так быстро, что на мгновение перед глазами Юи он смазался, Курогане снова атаковал.

Барибал снова был отброшен, но на этот раз брызги фиолетовой крови осели на снегу доказательством того, что этот удар оказался успешнее предыдущих.

Курогане танцевал на снегу, с лёгкостью отражая атаки барибала, не позволяя тому переключиться на стоявших невдалеке Юи и Фая. Они же оба следили, не отрываясь, за каждым движением, и чем дольше длился бой, тем тяжелее было у Юи на сердце.

Он не мог не волноваться за Курогане, восхищался им, не сомневался в его силе, но страх всё равно выбирался из самых глубин, мешая просто насладиться зрелищем.

Мелькнувшую тень он заметил случайно и резко пришпорил коня, закрывая Курогане от линии атаки. Вырвавшееся заклинание отбросило зверя, но тот успел зацепить шею его коня, и теперь из неё хлестала кровь. Легко соскочив, Юи, перехватил лук, выпуская первую стрелу, заставившую атаковавшего его барибала отпрыгнуть ещё дальше и настороженно замереть, хлеща себя по бокам коротким толстым хвостом.

Оказалось, за ними тоже охотились, и храни их боги, если барибалов здесь было только два.

Краем глаза Юи заметил, что Курогане моментально прекратил играть со своим зверем и бросился вперёд, атакуя в полную силу. Это спровоцировало и второго зверя, но лента символов вырвалась из вытянутой руки, закрутилась в жёлтую спираль и накрыла барибала. Шкура, выдерживавшая прямые удары закалённой стали, расползлась слабой тканью, позволив заклинанию добраться до самого сердца.

Короткий визг позади него прервался негромким бульканьем и смолк. Юи, убедившись, что его барибал мёртв, повернулся к Курогане и буквально утонул в его взгляде. Бродившая в нём ярость ещё не стихла, но неприкрытое восхищение отодвинуло её назад, заставив Юи подавиться вздохом. Зачарованный, он не мог даже двинуться, впервые столкнувшись со столь ярким проявлением эмоций у Курогане.

— Как же я вас ненавижу, — тоскливый голос Фая заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и повернуться к нему. — Забрали себе всё веселье.

— Целители должны молчать и делать свою работу, — отозвался Юи, немного раздосадованный тем, что им помешали.

— Боюсь, мне тут делать нечего, — мгновенно посерьезнел Фай, спешиваясь и подходя к мёртвому коню. — Его я бы точно не спасла, а вы не ранены.

— Я был…а невнимательна, — виновато пожал плечами Юи.

— То есть то, что ты среагировала раньше, чем второй барибал атаковал, теперь называется невнимательностью? — наигранно удивился Фай, всплеснув руками. — Теперь буду знать…

— Не паясничай, — закатил глаза Юи.

— Что будем делать с барибалами? — подал голос Курогане, за время короткой перепалки уже успевший протереть меч от крови.

— Я поставлю защитный контур и подам знак егерям, они заберут их в город, — сказал Юи, подходя к тому зверю, что был убит Курогане. — Чистая работа… Его шкуры хватит на то, чтобы сделать тебе шубу.

— Самый писк, кстати, — весело добавил Фай. — Будешь теперь первым парнем на деревне.

Курогане в ответ лишь фыркнул и спросил:

— Что будешь делать со своим?

Юи растерянно пожал плечами, он представления не имел, куда девать эту, ведь шкуры шились только для мужчин, а он сейчас изображал из себя девицу… Мда. Слабо у него это получалось, откровенно говоря.

— Постелет в спальне перед камином! — влез Фай. — Чур, первой на ней валяться буду я, тут же такой роскошный мех, пусть и короткий…

— Вот только попробуй утащить к себе, — с улыбкой пригрозил Юи, заканчивая колдовать и подходя к остальным. Курогане и Фай уже взобрались в седло, и конь Фая гарцевал на месте, чувствуя нетерпение хозяина. — Фай, подвинешься?

Но не успел он подойти к брату, как его подхватили и легко забросили в седло. Юи судорожно вцепился в крепкое плечо, стараясь удержать равновесие, а Курогане с невозмутимым видом уже подбирал поводья, другой рукой придерживая спину Юи.

— Тебе удобно?

— Да, — выдохнул Юи, надеясь, что сделал это не слишком восторженно. Весёлый оскал Фая он проигнорировал, и надеялся, что тот удержится от шуточек весь обратный путь.

Ему хотелось запомнить каждое мгновение, проведённое в обнимку с Курогане.

***

Курогане устало опустился на ледяной пол, не замечая холода. Переговоры, в которых он никогда не был мастером, несмотря на всю науку мамы, затянулись. Король Валерии оказался куда более жёстким человеком, чем помнил Курогане, и проявлять перед ним слабину, сдавая пункты договора один за другим, казалось неправильным.

Но и торговаться следовало с осторожностью, помня обо всех указаниях Аматерасу. Ведь чем больше сейчас Курогане сможет обговорить, тем меньше исправлений будет внесено в окончательный договор. Никому не нравятся соседи, легко забывающие о своих словах.

С усталым вздохом Курогане начал тереть лицо, словно это могло помочь ему вернуть голове ясность. Мысли, приправленные раздражением и усталостью, тяжело ворочались в голове, и Курогане уже не мог держать их под контролем.

Чужое присутствие он ощутил только тогда, когда на него упала тень.

— А, это ты, — выдохнул он и расслабился, когда распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой Юи. Он чувствовал радость, что перед ним не Фай, и это наверняка отразилось на его лице, потому как синие глаза моментально вспыхнули ответным теплом.

— Всё хорошо? Ты сидишь на холодном, вставай, пойдём к камину.

Тёплая рука невесомо легла на предплечье, и Курогане машинально сжал её, прежде чем встать.

— Только давай, где никого нет, — попросил он, и, получив ответный кивок, послушно последовал вглубь замка. Бесконечные галереи иногда заканчивались уютными закутками, в один из которых они и свернули. Камин вспыхнул огнём, послушный взмаху руки Юи, и Курогане с удивлением ощутил, что и правда замёрз. Небольшая комнатка, куда уместились лишь письменный стол, да стул, сразу стала уютнее.

— Это комната для раздумий, — раздался голос Юи, вторя потрескиванию дров. — Таких несколько в замке, у нас каждый любит иногда побыть наедине с собой, зная, что его никто не потревожит, кроме крайних случаев.

— Удобно, — оценил Курогане, тяжело опускаясь на стул и поднимая глаза на Юи.

— Мне уйти?

— Лучше останься, — отрицательно покачал головой Курогане, не желая отпускать. Чужое присутствие совершенно не мешало, и, глядя на то, как Юи расправляет юбки, сев прямо на стол, он почувствовал удовлетворение.

Тёплое колено ненавязчиво касалось предплечья, и Курогане одёрнул себя, чтобы не положить на него ладонь.

— Что случилось?

— Переговоры, — коротко ответил он поморщившись. Жаловаться не хотелось, но от ответа уйти бы не удалось: дети точно взяли самое лучшее от своей прекрасной матери, выуживая сведения с лёгкостью и настойчивостью, не снившимся простым людям.

— Затянулись, — в ответ на понимающую улыбку Юи, он кивнул. — Дядя всегда тяжело привыкал к изменениям, и его нужно долго уговаривать, чтобы сдвинуть с выбранной позиции.

— Я заметил.

— Я знаю, это нелегко, просто наберись терпения. И, если тебе понадобится помощь, то обращайся. Ко мне, Фай или маме.

— Спасибо за предложение, но, — Курогане криво усмехнулся, — я не привык прятаться за юбками.

— Никто так и не думает, — смех неожиданно громко разнёсся по комнате, а Курогане не мог оторвать взгляда от запрокинутого улыбающегося лица и открывшейся длинной шеи. — Но иногда понять, что от тебя хочет женщина, может только женщина. Тем более если речь идёт о Королевах. А также придумать, как вложить это в голову мужчине, не применяя грубую силу.

— Тоже верно, — хмыкнул Курогане и снова, с силой, потёр лицо. Сейчас мысли, подогретые уютной близостью, утекали куда-то не туда. Им было не время, и не место, слишком уж неопределённой оказалась вся эта ситуация, слишком уж хрупок строившийся новый мир.

— Ты устал, — от мягкой улыбки Юи тепло разливалось в груди, и Курогане позволил себе не отстраняться от прикосновения, пока длинные пальцы касались его лба. — И весь горишь, так что найди сегодня Фай, пусть она тебя осмотрит. Ещё не хватало, чтобы мы застудили столь важного гостя, как ты, что же тогда скажут о нашем гостеприимстве соседи?

— Что вы слишком со мной нянчитесь, — улыбнулся Курогане. — Особенно Аматерасу, она вообще не склонна к нежностям, как это положено приличной женщине.

— Только не говори мне, что она неприличная женщина…

— Она — богиня, в самом плохом смысле этого слова, — серьёзно ответил Курогане. — На её плечах ответственность за целую страну, и она не может позволить себе быть мягкой. Ну, по крайней мере пока не приезжает моя мама и не гонит её отдыхать.

— Она может себе такое позволить? — смех Юи снова разнёсся по комнате, и Курогане поддержал его, фыркнув:

— На правах старой подруги и сильной жрицы. Что ей меч солнцеликой, когда в руках моей мамы веер, которым она отлично разгоняет по спальням всех заработавшихся.

— Потрясающая женщина. Хотелось бы мне с ней познакомиться, — голос Юи звучал так искренне, что Курогане поддался порыву и спросил, ловя взгляд синих глаз, в которых всё ещё сверкали искры смеха:

— В наших краях вообще есть на что посмотреть. Тебе бы хотелось?

На лицо Юи набежала тень, и прежде, чем посыпались разные «но», без сомнения логичные и правильные, но совсем не отражающие правду, Курогане с нажимом повторил:

— Не думай о долге, родных и любых причинах, которые могли бы сделать это невозможным. Просто «да» или «нет».

— Мне бы хотелось, — хрипло выдохнул Юи, и Курогане сделал то, что хотел с самого начала: схватил за запястье, удерживая уже соскочившего со стола Юи. Добившись правды, да ещё той, от которой внутри поднималось предвкушение, Курогане хотел убедиться, что его слова осядут в чужой, излишне сомневающейся голове:

— Тогда постараемся сделать так, чтобы это было возможно.

Рука, тонкая, но совсем не девичья, напряглась в его ладони, но не вырвалась. Курогане поймал расширившийся взгляд Юи и тоже встал, сразу же возвысившись над ним на добрых десять сантиметров.

— Ты прав, — в ответной улыбке Юи было много всего, но Курогане шагнул назад, отпуская руку, не позволяя себе видеть всё то, что промелькнуло на болезненно открытом сейчас лице.

— Спасибо за компанию, — негромко сказал Курогане, с усилием возвращаясь в реальность. Подозрения, зревшие в нём, сейчас почти превратились в уверенность, но он не собирался об этом думать. Пока. — Нам надо найти Фай. Поможешь?

— Ну конечно, — потерянно улыбнулся Юи, но в следующий момент уже устремился вперёд, ведя своим звонким голосом за собой.

Курогане шёл следом, напоминая себе, что сейчас было не время. И не место.

***

Фай поскрёбся в дверь и, услышав разрешение, проскользнул в спальню родителей. Отца не было, он помогал дяде разбирать наиболее важные судебные тяжбы. А мама отдыхала после сеанса ворожбы.

— Привет, мам, — Фай поцеловал её в тёплую щёку и привычно устроился рядом, на подлокотнике кресла. — У меня к тебе серьёзный разговор.

— Мне уже начинать бояться? — приподняла брови мама.

— Скорее думать о будущем и о процветании королевства. Как ты насчёт внуков? — издалека начал Фай.

— От кого и сколько ждать? — нахмурилась мама, привставая с кресла. Фай поспешно открестился:

— Я не причём, честно! И вообще, это был теоретический вопрос!

Лицо мамы разгладилось, но сменилось опасным прищуром. Насколько Фай знал семейную историю, именно из-за него папа и сделал предложение босоногой девочке, появившейся перед входом во дворец больше тридцати лет назад. Не сразу, конечно. Лишь после того как отмыл, разглядел красоту и характер, а так же прогнал полгорода женихов, оценивших её быстрее принца. Сама мама о прошлом ничего не помнила, в принца Хидеки влюбилась сразу и навсегда. О том, что мягкий характер женщины, ворожившей в чём-то посильнее Короля, весьма условен, страна разглядела позже.

— Итак? — намекнула она.

— В общем, мам, если ты хочешь внуков, то нам нужен братик. Или сестричка. А лучше и то, и то, потому что я это я, и остепенюсь лет через сто, брат играет за другую команду, а стране нужен наследник, — протараторил Фай на одном вздохе, а потом замер, ожидая реакции.

— Юи любит мальчиков? — с интонацией “мне это не послышалось?” спросила мама где-то через минуту, когда Фай уже начал беспокоиться.

— Юи любит Курогане, насчёт других мальчиков сомневаюсь, это не в духе брата, — уточнил Фай.

Мама прижала к вискам свои тонкие пальцы и несколько секунд просто сидела, прикрыв глаза. Фай машинально начал теребить мех на рукавах, страшась того, что может быть. Нет, он не сомневался в своих родителях, но всё же новость могла быть для них излишне болезненной. Кто знает, не поспешил ли он, выпалив всё в лоб?

— Отец знает?

— Нет.

— Не говори пока, я сама придумаю, как ему сообщить. Ты же знаешь, это надо сделать аккуратно, — вдруг она резко повернулась и обеспокоено спросила: — Надеюсь, там всё взаимно?

— Я работаю над этим, — заверил её Фай, скрывая облегчение.

— Не перестарайся, — строго приказала мама. — А то знаю я тебя…

— Я люблю Юи и сделаю всё, что надо, для его счастья.

— Иди, чудовище, — изрекла мама, начиная улыбаться. Новость, хоть и была для неё неожиданной, почти не пошатнула несокрушимое спокойствие. Фай с гордостью подумал, что этим он точно пошёл в маму, так же легко принимая новые повороты судьбы. — Я должна всё обдумать и составить план.

Фай поцеловал её в другую щёку и с лёгким сердцем поспешил на улицу. Ему ещё столько всего надо было сделать, всё-таки до отъезда Курогане оставалось всё меньше времени.

***

— Завтра новолуние, — внезапно сказал Фай, до этого сидевший на подоконнике и с увлечением что-то высматривавший. — Ты помнишь?

Юи вздрогнул и оторвался от документов, которые заполнял в помощь дяде. Разумеется, он забыл. Он вообще едва помнил, какой сегодня день недели или лунного календаря, всё его время измерялось лишь тем, сколько осталось до отъезда Курогане.

— Да, конечно, — безмятежно ответил он, моментально нацепив маску. Вряд ли даже брат успел поймать его на лжи. — Как обычно?

— Не совсем, — Фай повернулся к сидевшему у камина Курогане. Тот оторвался от книжки с детскими сказками, которую читал, пытаясь вспомнить полузабытый алфавит, и посмотрел вопросительно. — Куро-тан, не желаешь составить нам завтра компанию? Две девицы в горах тёмной ночью выглядят достаточно беззащитно, чтобы заинтересовать разбойников.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пожалел разбойников и защитил их от тебя?

Фай расхохотался, беспечно откидываясь назад, и не удержал равновесие. Юи со вздохом отлеветировал брата на постель, жалея, что из-за образа не может подвесить его вверх тормашками. Курогане, уже успевший напрячься для прыжка, расслабился и покачал головой:

— Под нами пять этажей и лёд, не будь столь беспечной.

— Ты думаешь, это в первый раз? — мрачно спросил Юи, заколдовывая одеяло, чтобы то спеленало брата в безопасный, а главное — неподвижный свёрток. Фай с боевым кличем бросился в атаку, но запутался в собственной юбке, и возня стихла почти так же быстро, как и началась.

— Думаю, что даже не в десятый.

— Именно. И если тебе захочется бросить в него книгой, я не обижусь, — великодушно разрешил Юи.

— Я же попаду, — хмыкнул Курогане.

— Так в том и смысл.

Фай обиженно сопел носом в подушку, но сильно не возмущался. Вообще, это было даже забавно: чтобы не выйти за рамки роли, он был весьма ограничен в своих действиях, чем Юи беззастенчиво пользовался. В конце концов, когда бы ещё ему удалось с такой лёгкостью спеленать брата, в обычное время сворачивавшего его самого в рулон из ковра?

— И всё-таки, — подал голос Фай, привлекая к себе внимание. Одеяло попыталось заткнуть ему рот своим уголком, но, мстительно укушенное, улеглось, словно ничего не было. — Нам и правда надо завтра в горы. Вряд ли там, конечно, встретятся разбойники, да и хищники водятся немного в других местах, но там есть на что посмотреть.

— Вы пойдёте ночью? — уточнил Курогане с сомнением. Юи улыбнулся и кивнул, догадавшись о мыслях, которые посетили Курогане.

— Не волнуйся. Темно не будет, несмотря на безлунную ночь. Но Фай права, тебе действительно стоит это увидеть.

Конечно, тащиться туда в платье, как приличные принцессы, будет не самой лучшей их идеей, но когда за последние недели они вообще рассуждали здраво? В крайнем случае он всегда сможет подстраховать их магией, хоть это и вымотает его сильнее обычного.

Курогане всё ещё не выглядел убеждённым, но тут голос подал Фай, сумевший всё-таки выпутаться из одеяла, стоило Юи задуматься.

— И потом, если ты будешь с нами, то точно сможешь нас подстраховать от всех-всех-всех бед.

Курогане закатил глаза, но всё же кивнул. Юи отвернулся, чтобы скрыть счастливую улыбку, и постарался сосредоточиться на бумагах.

Весь следующий день прошёл в непонятной суете. Юи крутился в гарнизоне, пользуясь тем, что Курогане в очередной раз засел с дядей за обсуждение будущего договора. Дело продвигалось медленно, слишком много вставало вопросов, на которые пока что не было однозначного ответа. Но самое главное — понимание чужой культуры — всё же начало появляться, и это внушало надежду.

Фай забежал за ним под вечер, сделал страшные глаза и сунул в руки брючный костюм. Юи, совсем закрутившийся со всеми делами и забыл, что сейчас бегал в платье, настолько привык он к юбкам за последние недели. Спасибо брату, не забыл, позаботился о безопасности, хотя обычно за здравый смысл в их тандеме отвечал всё-таки Юи.

Под смешки солдат он с невозмутимым видом отправился переодеваться, чувствуя себя тем ещё идиотом. Люди, конечно, были привычные к их выходкам, но скорее всего эта конкретная шутка будет аукаться им ещё много лет.

Курогане уже ждал их с осёдланными лошадями. Юи благодарно улыбнулся, принимая поводья, разглядывая его во все глаза. От откровенного любования спас брат, появившийся как нельзя вовремя. Привычный вихрь ворвался во двор перед воротами, повис на них обоих, едва не врезавшись в лошадь. Юи от неожиданности едва устоял сам, но Курогане не позволил им упасть, рывком возвращая равновесие.

— Вы готовы? — спросил Фай, взмахнув котомкой. Её Юи зачаровывал сам, первая самостоятельная работа, долгая и муторная, но удачная. С тех пор прошло почти десять лет, подобные заклинания рождались уже лишь от одного движения пальца, а брат всё равно берёг ту первую и предпочитал пользоваться лишь ею.

И ведь не истрепалась за столько лет.

— Может, ты всё-таки скажешь, зачем мы отправляемся в горы именно сегодня? — спросил Курогане, придерживая лошадь Юи за стремя, чтобы дать ему забраться. Движение было уже чисто машинальным, и Юи порадовался, что сейчас темно и не было видно, как кровь прилила к его щекам.

Фай улыбнулся и с придыханием ответил:

— За цветочками.

Юи едва сдержал смех, глядя на лицо Курогане. Тот явно не поверил, но, наученный горьким опытом, переспрашивать не стал. Фай и правда часто придуривался и редко отвечал на вопрос прямо и полно, как надо бы. Но сейчас он сказал чистую правду, просто, как обычно, не всю.

Стража легко выпустила их из замка и пожелала удачи. Неяркого света звёзд хватало, чтобы видеть проторенную дорогу, ведущую к горам, и они сразу же пустили лошадей галопом. Курогане держался посередине, посматривая по сторонам, и Юи до сих пор поражался тому, что тот видел больше, чем они с братом. Наверняка для него вокруг не было черноты, едва разгоняемой мерцанием снега.

До площадки, где можно было оставить лошадей, они добрались за полчаса. Спешившись, Юи запрокинул голову, прикидывая их дальнейший путь. Им требовалось взобраться по скале, куда не вело ни одной тропинки, и в какой-то мере привычный маршрут всё равно менялся каждый раз из-за выпавшего снега или очередной лавины.

Сегодня им это не грозило, и потому Юи был спокоен. Фай же испытывал нетерпение, готовый белкой взлететь по скале, но Юи видел, как он явно расстроен тем, что не может вызвать Курогане на соревнование.

— Мы полезем туда? — спросил тот, подходя ближе. В его голосе звучало явное сомнение, и Юи, поддавшись порыву, положил руку на плечо.

— Да. Не волнуйся, мы этим занимаемся каждый месяц уже давно. Рутинное дело, можно сказать.

— Смотри, не отстань от нас, — пропел Фай, шкодливо улыбаясь, и Юи со вздохом шагнул назад, понимая, что теперь Курогане точно не отступит и полезет доказывать, что не проиграет. Вот не засранец ли его брат?

Лезли молча, сберегая дыхание. К тому же в этих горах водились хищные коты, достаточно опасные, чтобы с ними считаться. Конечно, против магии они были бессильны, но Юи уже сталкивался с тем, что они могли напасть внезапно, воспользовавшись тем, что шумные людишки не смотрели по сторонам, а концентрировались на подъёме. Один из шрамов у него на щеке Фай сводил потом несколько месяцев, мечтая о шубе из этих самых котов.

Сегодня то ли никто не охотился в этой части гор, то ли одного присутствия Курогане было достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть всех хищников, но до нужного места они долезли без приключений. По началу Курогане отставал, непривычный к скалолазанью, и Юи постоянно проверял, всё ли у него в порядке. Но, приноровившись, он легко поддерживал выбранный темп, и Фай под конец даже обиженно надулся, когда тот успел выскочить на ровную площадку первым.

— Ну и где же твои цветочки? — насмешливо спросил Курогане, осматривая ровный, нетронутый слой снега. Фай насмешливо фыркнул и поманил его за собой, ступая осторожно, по одному ему ведомой тропинке. Юи остался стоять с краю, зная, что не сможет идти так же, не повредив хрупких бутонов, а потому лучше их и вовсе не тревожить. Курогане же шёл след в след, явно заинтригованный такой осторожностью.

— Смотри, — сказал Фай, опускаясь на корточки и бережно раскапывая неглубокую яму в снегу.

Цветок и правда был там, хрупкий, как снежинка, нежный и льдистый. Фай бережно, голыми руками, подцепил его вместе с корнями и вытащил под свет звёзд, заставив засверкать так, будто держал в руках одну из их сестёр. Курогане замер, заворожённый, словно забывший всё своё недоверие к этой затее. Юи невольно залюбовался его лицом с отблесками восторга. Словно и он тоже ждал чуда.

— Что это? — спросил Курогане тихо и растерянно замер, когда Фай протянул ему цветок.

— Не бойся, не рассыплется, — улыбнулся Фай, вкладывая в его ладони бутон. — Это порождение горных духов, их частица, принимающая такую вот форму. Обычно их могут касаться лишь целители да люди, обладающие большой силой. Ну, кроме Юи, она способна разрушить их одной своей аурой.

— Тем удивительнее, что от моих заклинаний им ничего не бывает, — заметил Юи, кивая в сторону котомки.

Фай фыркнул и раскрыл её, помогая Курогане опустить бутон внутрь. Тот исчез, словно провалившись в бездонную яму.

— Их собирают лишь в ночи, когда не светит луна. Иначе, лишённые защиты снега, они тают, как лёд возле костра. Их мы используем для многих целебных зелий, в том числе и от обморожения, так что вещь нужная. Чем больше мы сегодня соберём, тем лучше.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Курогане с азартом.

— Если ты их видишь, — хмыкнул Фай и начал раскапывать следующий цветок.

Курогане, разумеется, видел. Юи некоторое время постоял, а потом сел прямо на снег и запрокинул голову, разглядывая знакомые рисунки созвездий. Ветра не было, и в горах стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь хрустом снега, когда Курогане и Фай шагали в сторону, чтобы раскопать следующий цветок.

Юи улыбнулся, уже представляя себе ту радость, что испытают целители от их добычи. И то горе, что настигнет Фая, когда он поймёт, сколько цветов ему придётся переработать и поскорее, чтоб их можно было пустить в дело.

Главное, чтобы это не случилось прямо сейчас.

***

День рождения Чии-сан отмечалось с размахом. Огромный зал был весь залит светом, и судя по знакомым покалываниям в кончиках пальцев, когда Курогане коснулся пролетавшего мимо шара, его зачаровывали братья. Дамы сверкали обнажёнными плечами, да и мужчины были легко одеты, впрочем, ничего удивительно, зал протопили настолько, что даже Курогане чувствовал себя комфортно.

Музыка увлекала те пары, которые уже успели поздравить именинницу, остальные, до кого ещё не дошла очередь, толпились вблизи трона. Сам Курогане поздравил в числе первых, умудрившись даже преподнести подарок, который нашёл ещё в ту ночь, когда они выбрались за цветами. Откопал камень, оказавшийся не просто редким — уникальным, да ещё и полезным. Судя по тому, как едва не захлопала в ладоши Чии-сан, получив подарок, он ей и правда пришёлся по нраву.

Весь его отряд тоже был здесь, веселился и наслаждался жизнью. Курогане с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как танцуют его воины, улыбаются девушкам и общаются с местными так, словно не было этих долгих столетий отчуждения. Удивительно добрая и гостеприимная страна, принявшая их с теплом, которого сложно ждать от столь суровых мест.

Фай и Юи тоже были здесь. Фай чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, ничуть не смущаясь ни пышных юбок, ни пристального внимания, которым его одаривали все гости. Курогане мог их понять: не каждый день наследные принцы вдруг превращаются в девушек, и что с ними делать, непонятно. Юи вёл себя скованнее брата, Фай же легко лавировал между парами и дарил свои улыбки.

Курогане отвернулся, намереваясь отойти к столу и перекусить прежде, чем близнецы втянут его в очередную авантюру, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как его схватили за рукав. Непривычный мундир местного покроя, сшитый специально для него, сковывал движения, но это было лучше, чем если бы он явился в родных хакама.

— Куро-гав! — привычно воскликнуло чудовище, возникая перед его лицом. — Ты же пригласишь девушку на танец?

Курогане обречённо посмотрел по сторонам, понимая, что возможности отвертеться у него нет, и подал руку. Фай моментально ухватился за неё, сверкая лукавой улыбкой. Вот уж воистину наглость — второе счастье. Кто ещё мог бы вот так взять и подойти пригласить мужчину на танец, особенно зная, что большинство в курсе правды?

Местные танцы напоминали те, что существовали у них на родине в западной её части, и Курогане не составило труда подхватить нужный ритм. Фай вёлся сложно, то и дело порываясь перехватить инициативу и тут же невинно опуская глаза в пол. Курогане смотрел на него и рассеянно думал о том, как же было бы интересно посмотреть на него в нормальной одежде. Сильно бы он изменился? Стало бы проще общаться? Или наоборот, сложнее, потому что тогда сдерживаемая жажда соревнования выплеснулась бы наружу, заставляя их обоих ввязываться в ещё более опасные приключения.

Танец закончился быстро, и Фай, ослепительно улыбнувшись, нежным голоском поблагодарил «за доставленное удовольствие». Судя по бесенятам, плясавшим в его глазах, это было только начало, но достанется оно не только Курогане. Остальным гостям тоже перепадёт, и потому, когда Фай с реверансом умчался за следующей жертвой, Курогане почувствовал лишь удовлетворение. А ещё — азарт, потому что на самом деле он был бы не прочь продолжить танцы.

Только вот совсем с другим партнёром.

Юи стоял в отдалении, улыбался и разговаривал с пожилым человеком, и ничего в его виде не говорило о том, что он не в настроении. Но Курогане и не нужны были внешние признаки, он чуял это так же точно, как вычислял присутствие врага — Юи расстроен и чем-то недоволен.

Курогане направился прямо к нему, разглядывая голые плечи, волосы, лёгкими волнами обрамлявшие шею, а видел совсем не женщину. Нет, образ был хорош, но почему-то именно глядя на Юи, сложно было его воспринимать как нечто хрупкое и легкомысленное. Юи был собой всегда, и это притягивало.

Собеседник отошёл, и Юи остался один. Курогане, оставаясь незамеченным за другими гостями, смог подойти вплотную и склонился в поклоне, без слов приглашая на танец. Не оставляя ни единого шанса на отступление.

Юи замер, глянул как-то затравленно, но затем словно встряхнулся и шагнул вперёд, принимая руку. Позволяя увлечь себя в круг танцующих, так, словно это было что-то совершенно естественное.

Курогане вёл, Юи следовал. Каждое движение, каждый шаг был легче предыдущего. Юи не пытался соревноваться, не хотел перехватить инициативу, он так явно наслаждался тем, что получал, что его глаза горели от восторга. Румянец на щеках должен был бы придать ему ещё больше женственности, но Курогане было плевать. Юи в его руках, пусть даже одетый в женское платье, воспринимался настолько естественно, что это должно было бы пугать.

Но почему-то не пугало.

Иногда Курогане задумывался, почему Юи, а не Фай. Молчаливый, спокойный, он всегда держал небольшую дистанцию, не вис на нём и уважал его личное пространство. Но если Фая можно было и потрепать по волосам, несмотря на всю легенду, и даже потрясти, приподнимая в воздухе, то Юи хотелось касаться иначе. Дать ему ту защиту, в которой он, по сути, не нуждался, но которую принимал с удивительным воодушевлением.

Юи просто хотелось — во всех смыслах, и чем чаще Курогане вспоминал о возвращении домой, тем больше в нём рос тот клубок чувств, который он с трудом, но мог распутать. Там был и страх расставания, и вера в то, что даже если оно будет, то продлится недолго, и надежда, что его желания смогут исполниться так, как хочется.

Так, как будет правильно.

Танец закончился, закончился и второй, а Юи не хотелось отпускать. Вдалеке послышался голос Фая, и Курогане с неохотой вынырнул из мыслей, уже наученный, что если Фай что-то задумал, то следовало быть в курсе этой затеи во избежание проблем.

Юи тоже остановился, прислушиваясь, и судя по смиренному вздоху, он явно понял больше.

— Моя драгоценная сестра, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, — решила устроить всеобщие танцы. И призывает каждого из гостей не стоять в углу, а найти себе пару независимо от пола. И каждого, кто не послушает, ждёт кара в лице личного танца с ней. Вернее, она-то это подаёт как уникальную возможность, но мы-то знаем…

Курогане рассмеялся, кивая, что танец с Фаем никак нельзя счесть за награду. А внутри тем временем зашевелилось недовольство от одной мысли, что Юи сейчас кто-нибудь пригласит и будет танцевать вот так же, как он, держать в руках едва успевшую согреться ладонь и касаться обтянутой драгоценным шёлком талии.

— Я не любитель танцевать, — сказал Курогане, ловя понимающий взгляд Юи. — И потому обычно предпочитаю избегать подобных мероприятий. Но Фай, кажется, не оставляет мне шанса.

— Боюсь, что так, — шире улыбнулся Юи, всё ещё стоя так близко к нему, как было дозволено приличиями.

— Не спасёшь ли меня от своей сестры, составив компанию на этот вечер? — церемонно спросил Курогане, вглядываясь в лицо Юи. Тот улыбался всё так же, но Курогане почему-то чудилось облегчение и радость за этой непроницаемой маской.

— С удовольствием, — сказал Юи, подавая руку первым. — Ведь спасение тут требуется не только тебе.

***

Фай задумчиво смотрел на брата, который сейчас работал, погружённый в свои мысли. Обычно по тому, как движутся его руки, можно было понять, в каком настроении Юи. Привыкший к плавности каждого жеста, Фай с лёгким изумлением смотрел на нервный и дёрганный танец. Юи перебирал травы для зелий, а сам, казалось, был погружён во внутреннюю борьбу.

И это не нравилось Фаю.

Среди них двоих это он отвечал за хаос и непостоянство. Юи всегда был спокойным и тёплым, как ветер в низинах, где ещё сохранялись остатки весны, он не давал Фаю зарваться и выйти за рамки разумного. Сейчас же, казалось, это Юи нужно удержать на месте, дать прийти в себя и обрести почву под ногами.

В какой-то мере это пугало, но в тоже время и радовало. Фай всегда знал, какой полыхающий костёр эмоций кроется под внешне мягкой маской, и то, что нашлась причина, заставившая его выйти наружу, радовало. Хотя Фай знал даже имя этой причины, и ему в какой-то мере было любопытно, что именно зацепило в Курогане Юи. Не то чтобы он не знал. Просто было интересно, какой из вариантов — правильный.

— Что-то не так? — не оборачиваясь, спросил брат. Он был в своей привычной одежде, и Фай с неохотой признался самому себе, что мужской наряд шёл Юи больше. Не сильно, но всё же. Он выглядел естественнее.

— Мне скучно, — сказал Фай, зная, что эта фраза никогда не вызывала тёплых чувств. А уж сейчас, когда Юи и без того искрил, как заряженный магией посох, и вовсе должно было вывести из равновесия.

— Займись чем-нибудь, — в голос брата закрались раздражённые нотки, уже не ворчание, но ещё и не гнев. Юи вообще по-настоящему злился на него всего лишь два раза — когда Фай подвергал свою жизнь смертельной опасности, а его не было рядом, чтобы спасти. Вот тогда долго приходилось вымаливать прощение, ходить хвостом и заглядывать в глаза. Ходить искренне, потому что сама мысль о том, что было бы, окажись он сам на месте Юи, пугала до дрожи.

— Зачем? — спросил Фай, выбрав из всех возможных ответов самый глупый и неправильный. Судя по тому, как дёрнулся Юи, он пошёл по нужному пути, умело доводя брата до взрыва, как он доводил зелья до кондиции.

— Чтобы не мешать мне, — ровно сказал Юи, возвращаясь к травам, но рука уже не порхала, её резкие отрывистые движения напоминали гудящую тетиву лука.

— Такое чувство, будто ты занимаешься чем-то полезным, — искренне сказал Фай, подразумевая те мысли, в которых варился брат, но проговаривать это вслух было бы чистым самоубийством. Тогда Юи не остановили бы никакие родственные чувства, раскатал бы, как тряпочку.

Впрочем, даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в него полетела чернильница. Использовав подушку как щит, Фай скатился с лежанки и встряхнул покрывало, скрываясь от взгляда Юи. Тот уже зачаровывал перья, валявшиеся на столе, и Фай торопливо поискал что-нибудь твёрдое, чтобы защититься от их острых кончиков. Не найдя ничего стоящего, пришлось уйти перекатом и с боевым кличем выдернуть из-под ног брата ковёр, мешая сотворить следующее заклинание.

Бой без свидетелей, когда не нужно было притворяться девчонками, захватил, и Фай ощутил успевшее подзабыться упоение. Юи уже снова стоял, хмурый и сосредоточенный, но складка на лбу уже начинала разглаживаться, и Фай удвоил усилия. Он знал, что чем дальше от брата находился, тем меньше у него было шансов на победу. Его стихия — ближний бой, а против мага и отличного стрелка требовалось что-то посерьёзнее покрывала.

В дело пошли мешочки с пылью и пустые склянки, они весело бились, заставляя их двоих скакать босыми ногами по ещё чистой части пола. Перемазанные по самые уши цветным красителем, так невовремя попавшимся под руку Фаю, они представляли собой то ещё зрелище.

«Жаль, что Курогане не видит», — мимоходом подумал Фай, ловя их отражение в зеркале. — «Мы сейчас такие чертята».

Юи уже не хмурился, исчезла злость, оставив лишь чистый, концентрированный азарт. Он почти улыбался, едва заметно, но достаточно для того, чтобы Фай увидел. Словно вытащили пробку из бутылки, позволив выпустить наружу давно томящегося джинна.

Подобравшись, наконец, на расстояние одного прыжка, Фай с победным возгласом набросился на брата, укутывая того в уже дырявое и подпаленное с одного края покрывало. Тот попытался вырваться, но был безжалостно скручен, после чего стих, вяло дрыгая ногами.

Фай утёр со лба пот и плюхнулся на пол рядом с Юи, оглядывая наведённый бардак. В комнате, в которой они воевали, не осталось ничего целого или хотя бы чистого. С гордостью осмотрев усеянный осколками пол и сдвинутое с места зеркало, весившее как несколько барибалов, он с чувством выполненного долга упал на спину и закрыл глаза.

Юи, выпутавшись из покрывала, остался лежать рядом, подперев лицо кулаком и с любопытством всматриваясь.

— Что на тебя нашло?

— Я же сказал, скучно, — ответил Фай, приоткрывая один глаз. Сейчас Юи выглядел довольным, но это ещё не значило, что с ним стоило заговаривать о причине, которая довела его до того состояния, из которого он с таким трудом вышел.

— Так я тебе и проверил, — Юи мягко провёл костяшкой пальца по лбу, смахивая прядь волос с лица Фая и вздохнул.

— Ну и не верь, — хмыкнул Фай.

Они полежали ещё немного, успокаиваясь и набираясь сил перед уборкой. Следовало побыстрее ликвидировать катастрофу и идти отмываться, потому что день уже перевалил за середину, а дядя вряд ли продержит Курогане до самой ночи.

Видимо, Юи подумал об этом же, потому что то расслабленное состояние, накатившее на него после драки, исчезло, сменившись той самой нервозностью.

Словно ничего не было, и Фай зря старался.

— Давай убираться, — спокойно сказал Юи, поднявшись и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь встать. Фай несколько секунд лежал, всматриваясь в его лицо, а потом крепко сжал предложенную ладонь. Что ж, раз брат не желал приходить в себя по привычному сценарию, значит, пора было придумать что-то ещё.

И, кажется, Фай знал, что можно сделать.

***

В библиотеке было тихо и спокойно. Юи сбежал сюда как раз за этим хрупким уединением, когда страницы книг укутывали его в свои миры, отделяя от реальности. Мысли, бродившие в голове весь месяц, буквально измотали его, и Юи чувствовал, что устал. Ему нужно было побыть одному, разобраться, наконец, в себе, и дать имя чувству, что зрело в нём с самого детства.

Но у вселенной были на него другие планы. Стоило Юи привычно разложить вокруг себя веер книг, как в библиотеку проскользнул Фай, а за ним и Курогане. Иногда ему казалось, что эти двое всегда ходили вместе, и эта мысль драла нервы не хуже горной кошки, точившей когти.

— Сильно занята? — брат подошёл к столу и склонил голову на бок, разглядывая обложки.

Юи неохотно кивнул:

— Да, извини, сегодня я посижу здесь, мне давно пора закончить один расчёт, я и так его на месяц… забросила.

— Это надолго?

— Часа на полтора.

— Тогда мы подождём тебя здесь, — объявил Фай, переглянувшись с Курогане. Юи поджал губы и уткнулся в книги.

Строчки расплывались перед глазами, и приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на тексте. Внимание то и дело переключалось на отсевших в сторону и склонивших головы Курогане и Фая. Они сидели над картой Валерии и что-то тихо обсуждали, понижая голос почти до шёпота, чтобы ему не мешать. Но то, что он не слышит их, раздражало Юи ещё сильнее. Приходилось одёргивать себя и снова возвращаться к книге, раз за разом перечитывая один и тот же абзац.

Курогане и Фай выглядели так правильно, находясь рядом. Понимающие друг друга с полуслова, общающиеся настолько неформально, что зависть отравляла Юи, когда он видел их вместе. Казалось, у них было одно личное пространство на двоих, и Юи не мог ничего с этим поделать, даже разделить его с ними.

Фай что-то сказал, и Курогане неслышно рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку стула. Юи, как заворожённый, наблюдал, как дёргается его кадык, прослеживал взглядом каждую чёрточку его улыбающегося рта. Хотелось просто взять и прикоснуться к этой мощной шее губами, чтобы ощутить напряжение мышц, почувствовать биение пульса.

Вскочив, Юи рванул вглубь библиотеки, скрываясь между стеллажей. Он чувствовал, как горит его лицо, и лишь забравшись как можно дальше от Курогане, смог остановиться. Дерево стеллажа обожгло холодом лоб, которым Юи прислонился, когда пытался отдышаться. Ноги подкашивались, и он сполз вниз, чувствуя, как внутри всё разрывает от противоречия. То, от чего он так долго бегал, то, что не давало спать ночами, выглядело до безобразного просто, но легче от этого не становилось.

Юи и не думал, что это будет так сложно признать: он любит Курогане.

Любит и ревнует к своему брату, ради которого может пожертвовать всем, чем угодно. По крайней мере, так он думал раньше, но стоило Курогане снова появиться в их жизни, как всё привычное сразу же встало на голову.

Признаться? Искренне вывалить всё, что он чувствует, фактически перекладывая ответственность за свою жизнь на других? Нет, это невозможно, он слишком любил своего брата, чтобы так его предавать.

Ещё он слишком боялся увидеть отвращение на лице, когда Курогане узнает не только о глупой, набившей оскомину шутке, но и о том, что друг детства испытывает совсем не детские чувства.

И всё равно Фай же был первым.

Юи беззвучно рассмеялся и замер, зажимая рот руками. Он давил в себе истерику от мысли о том, что было бы, не будь этой глупой шутки, встреть они Курогане теми, кем являлись на самом деле. Интересно, это что-нибудь бы изменило? Дало бы Юи шанс войти в негласный круг, образованный этими двумя, или всё осталось бы таким же, как сейчас?

С силой потерев лицо ладонями, Юи постарался взять себя в руки. Его истерика никак ему не поможет, и чем быстрее он избавится от невозможных желаний, тем будет лучше. И так Фай всё чаще смотрел на него странно, словно не мог понять, что же не так. Юи его не винил — ведь вся проблема заключалась лишь в нём самом, но никак не в брате.

И уж тем более не в Курогане.

Повторив про себя формулу для медитации несколько раз, чего он не делал уже лет семь, Юи встал на ноги и глубоко вздохнул. Тот шар смятённых чувств, что вдруг лопнул у него внутри, был тщательно спрятан за привычным щитом-улыбкой. Лишь брат да мама могли заглянуть под него, но не тогда, когда Юи был собран так, как сейчас. Конечно, невозможно за несколько минут обрести абсолютный контроль, но и того, что есть, хватит на этот вечер.

У него будет вся ночь впереди, чтобы спрятать свои эмоции так глубоко, как только можно, и до отъезда Курогане он больше не позволит себе злиться на них с Фаем.

Когда Юи вышел обратно, держа в руках стопку книг, то улыбался он мягко и приветливо, будто ничего не было. На секунду нахмурившегося лица Курогане он, раскладывавший книги, так и не заметил.

***

Курогане уже хотел постучать в дверь, как она стремительно открылась перед ним. Макушка Фая мелькнула как раз перед кулаком, и Курогане едва успел отвести его в сторону, чтобы не заехать по голове. Вышло бы не больно, но обидно. Хотя и поучительно.

— А вот и ты, — радостно фыркнул Фай и втянул Курогане за руку. Юбки привычно шелестели по полу, но Курогане не обращал на это никакого внимания. Знание о том, кто перед ним, помогало видеть братьев такими, какими они были. А весь этот маскарад, несомненно придуманный Фаем, ему не мешал.

— Держи саке, я отобрал у наших предпоследнюю бутылку.

— Куро-сама добытчик! — радостно рассмеялся Фай, ловко перехватывая оплетённую бутыль и утаскивая её к разожжённому камину, где уже сидел Юи и нарезал мясо. Кивнув в ответ на приветственную улыбку, Курогане разулся и вступил на мягкую шкуру, расстеленную на полу. Светлый мех с коротким, но пушистым ворсом ласкал ступни. От него шло приятное тепло, и Курогане перестал с содроганием думать о том, на что согласился.

Всё же в его родной стране никогда не было так холодно.

Нагло развалившись поближе к огню и Юи, Курогане принял протянутую пиалу, в которую Фай разлил саке. Сегодня была его очередь рассказывать сказки, вернее, истории о своём мире. Он не особо любил молоть языком, но попросил Юи, и ему Курогане не смог отказать.

Фай же организовал всё остальное, начиная от выделанных шкур тех самых барибалов и заканчивая выпивкой.

— Ну вот, ты занял себе лучшее место, — фыркнул он, наваливаясь на брата. Юи явно привычным жестом приобнял его рукой.

— Хочешь отобрать? — прищурился Курогане, пригубив саке. Непривычно ледяное, оно в первый момент обожгло, но это лишь подчеркнуло его тонкий, с оттенком горечи, вкус.

— Только если будешь плохо рассказывать, — прищурился в ответ Фай.

Юи, странно молчаливый всю последнюю неделю, ничего не сказал и сейчас. Лишь протянул тарелку с мясом, предлагая заесть саке.

Курогане взял, привычно скользя взглядом по расслабленному лицу. Юи выглядел совершенно обыденно, и лишь изредка в его глазах пряталась тень чего-то тёмного, что Курогане хотелось непременно вытащить наружу.

— Ну и с чего же мне начать? — поинтересовался Курогане, прожевав жёсткое, хорошо прожаренное мясо. Фай фыркнул, всплеснув руками:

— Со всего!

Но его перебил негромкий, но всё равно отчётливый голос Юи, спросивший с каким-то болезненным интересом:

— Может, расскажешь о своём доме?

Фай затих и, мягко улыбнувшись, кивнул, вторя словам брата. Курогане отвернулся и, полуприкрыв глаза, стал наблюдать за потрескивавшими в камине дровами. Огонь мягко танцевал, напоминая языки пламени в жаровне, что изредка зажигала мама. Здесь, в ледяной стране, это было первым и, пожалуй, самым ярким напоминанием о доме.

О месте, о котором он знал бесконечно много и в то же время не знал, что рассказать. Почему-то хотелось передать не столько слова, сколько ощущения, а как объяснишь тем, кто никогда там не был, всю прелесть цветущих вишен или ласковые руки матери, касающиеся лба в жесте благословения?

Курогане улыбнулся и, повернувшись лицом к братьям, негромко начал рассказывать. Слова, вначале сталкивавшиеся на языке ершистыми гранями, постепенно сгладились, обрели полноту и форму. Образы сами вставали перед глазами, и Курогане легко описывал дом, в котором родился, его бесконечные коридоры с переменчивыми створками сёдзи. Огромный сад, в котором легко заблудиться с непривычки, но зато потом так удобно прятаться в укромных уголках, отдыхая от чужого внимания. Курогане там часто медитировал, позволяя отзвукам содзу вести за собой чётким, отрывистым ритмом.

Постепенно места обрастали цветом и звуком, а позже — и людьми. Мать, отец, наставник, пожилой слуга, подметавший двор, воины, то и дело вваливавшиеся в гости к своему господину, зная, что их не то что не прогонят, а накормят и успокоят печали, поселившиеся на сердце. Такие знакомые, такие родные, они вставали в памяти Курогане, и говорить о них оказалось удивительно легко.

Горло пересохло, и лишь тогда Курогане прервался, растерянно вертя в руках давно опустевшую чашку с саке. Юи без слов протянул ему бокал с вином, и Курогане жадно приложился к нему, утоляя внезапно сильную жажду.

— Ты красиво рассказываешь, — мягко сказал Фай.

— Значит, прогонять не будешь? — с усмешкой поддел Курогане. Тот закатил глаза.

— Ни в коем случае, Куро-сама, терпи и мучайся возле камина. Как ты там не изжарился, не понимаю… И вообще, я за вином, а то такими темпами ты выхлестаешь всю бутылку, а мы будем сидеть, слюну глотать.

Встав и одернув платье, Фай с гордо вскинутой головой вышел из комнаты и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Несмотря на толщину двери, было слышно, как шустро застучали каблуки по обледенелому полу, постепенно затихая. В комнате они остались вдвоём.

Юи всё ещё молчал и смотрел на огонь. Пламя играло в его глазах, и Курогане не отказал себе в удовольствии любоваться этой картиной, пытаясь если не спровоцировать на разговор, то хотя бы на какую-то реакцию. Но Юи упорно избегал его взгляда, и от этого внутри начинало глухо клокотать раздражение.

Курогане с усилием подавил его и протянул руку, чтобы взять ещё мяса. В последнее время он чувствовал себя неловко рядом с Юи. С Фаем было легко, тот воспринимался так же естественно, как и его отряд. Юи же с самого начала держал дистанцию, и с каждым шагом Курогане вперёд он отступал, по кирпичику возводя между ними стену.

От этого хотелось напирать всё сильнее, чтобы нивелировать разницу, стереть её полностью и добраться до сути: что же не так?

— Что не так? — озвучил Курогане крутившийся на языке вопрос, в упор глядя на Юи. Тот дёрнулся и перевёл на него непроницаемый взгляд, в котором не было даже тени растерянности.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — склонил он голову на бок и улыбнулся вежливой и отстранённой улыбкой. То тепло, что было в первую неделю и после, когда Юи искренне поддерживал его, ушло, как будто его и не существовало.

— Куда ты сбегаешь?

Юи откровенно вздрогнул и на мгновение отвёл глаза. Курогане, прищурившись, внимательно следил за его лицом, по которому прошла судорога. Если бы он не был столь наблюдателен, то мог бы и не заметить.

— Ты бредишь, — фыркнул Юи, возвращая свой самоконтроль. — Возможно, Фай была права, и ты перегрелся?

— Скорее наконец-то согрелся, — отрезал Курогане, не давая увести разговор в сторону. Он знал, как это бывает, достаточно одного неправильного слова, и Юи утекал как вода сквозь пальцы. И лишь потом, разойдясь в разные стороны, догоняло осознание, что ответа на вопрос тот так и не дал. — Что я сделал не так?

— Ты говоришь глупости, — а вот это прозвучало искренне. Курогане подался вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними до одного рывка. Инстинктивно он готовился к тому, что Юи снова начнёт ускользать.

— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя, как кошка, которой отдавили хвост, и теперь она шипит, защищая свою территорию?

— Какие интересные у тебя ассоциации, — сузил глаза Юи, явно задетый подобным сравнением. — Не припомню, чтобы я на тебя шипел.

— Со стороны это выглядит именно так, — Курогане никак не показал, что заметил оговорку, хотя внутри всё сжалось от предвкушения. Он сумел пробить броню Юи, зацепить его настолько, что тот позволил эмоциям взять вверх над разумом и ослабил контроль.

— Можно узнать, что ещё тебе кажется?

— Не кажется. Говорю, что вижу.

— Просвети, — глаза Юи горели недобрым огнём, он хмурился и нервно перебирал складки на своём платье. Курогане невольно очертил взглядом талию, изгиб бедра, скрытый мягкой тканью. От мысли, как бы Юи смотрелся в мужской одежде, облегающей куда более плотно, чем это платье, у Курогане пересохло во рту.

— Ты отстраняешься и убегаешь, делаешь вид, что происходящее тебя не касается, — медленно начал говорить Курогане, практически нависая над Юи, глядя в его недрогнувшее от такой близости лицо. Только зрачки, пульсируя, медленно расширялись, и Курогане гнал от себя мысли, почему так может быть. Скорее всего просто злость, не более.

— Да неужели?

— А как же обещание помочь советом, если мне понадобится? Сложно разговаривать со стенкой, которая постоянно молчит. Иногда у меня ощущение, будто тебя насильно тащат составить мне компанию, хотя я об этом не просил.

— Предлагаешь вести себя так же, как Фай? — в голосе Юи звучали шипящие нотки. — Висеть на тебе, таскать за собой за ручку, вообще нарушать личное пространство?

— Неплохо бы вообще видеть тебя в этом самом личном пространстве, — пророкотал Курогане.

— Например, вот так? — Юи явственно вспыхнул, глаза опасно прищурились, и он дёрнул Курогане на себя.

Поцелуй обжёг жаром, и Курогане в первый момент неверяще замер, позволяя Юи властно, ничуть не девичьи целовать себя, трогать языком губы, настойчиво прося разомкнуть их. Прохладные пальцы зарылись в волосы, притягивая его голову к себе ближе, и Курогане позволил, наклонился и приоткрыл рот, с удовольствием погружаясь в поцелуй, который сам же и спровоцировал.

Тело горело огнём, воздуха не хватало, но Курогане не собирался отстраняться, пил чужое дыхание, пытаясь продлить каждое мгновение до бесконечности. Пока эта странная сумасшедшая ссора, всё ещё пьянившая кровь, словно вино, бродила в его венах, пока Юи был так близко, ближе, чем он мог рассчитывать, Курогане не мог отступить.

Едва слышный стон, сорвавшийся с губ Юи, отрезвил обоих, и тот отшатнулся, неверяще распахнув глаза. Курогане с силой втянул воздух, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание, но у него не получалось. Сердце лихорадило при одном взгляде на припухшие, приоткрытые губы Юи, и хотелось снова сократить это ставшее слишком большим расстояние до минимума.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул Юи и вскочил так быстро, что Курогане не успел среагировать. Юбки взметнулись, и вот уже дверь закрылась, отрезая Курогане от остального мира.

Он резко мотнул головой, возвращая рассудку трезвость и встал. По телу бродило разгоревшееся возбуждение, но в голове чётко, как отлитая, билась одна мысль: это представление пора заканчивать.

И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

***

Фай невидящим взглядом рассматривал горные пики, пронзавшие небеса. Хотелось раскинуть руки и шагнуть прямо из окна, чтобы взлететь к вершинам, глотнуть той свободы, которую он любил. Возможно, у него даже получилось бы, припряги он Юи, но это было бы просто ребячеством.

На самом деле он просто оттягивал момент.

Отвернувшись, Фай несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и подошёл к двери в кабинет дяди. В это время он был там, разбирал мелкие, скопившиеся за неделю дела. И визит племянника, пусть и с важным вопросом, не должен его потревожить.

Решительно постучав, Фай дождался разрешения войти и проскользнул внутрь, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Дядя, выглядевший немного устало, смотрел спокойно и с ожиданием, и Фай понял, что момент был выбран удачно. Низко поклонившись, он негромко, но чётко произнёс:

— Ваше Величество, позвольте обратиться к вам с просьбой.

Повисло молчание, и Фай, не разгибаясь, ждал, что же ему ответят. Он знал, что подобным тоном сразу же придал делу весомость, что с ним сейчас будут говорить от лица Короля, но не родственника.

Впрочем, именно за этим он и пришёл. В доказательство своих же обязательств, которые он был готов добровольно взять на себя.

— Вот как, — прозвучал в ответ ровный голос. — Что ж, я готов тебя выслушать, Фай.

Встав прямо, Фай не удержался, провёл рукой по тёплой шерсти брюк, успокаиваясь. Голос его, несмотря на внутреннее волнение, звучал твёрдо.

— Насколько я знаю, переговоры с Японией практически завершены, и скоро Курогане-сан отправится домой, чтобы передать черновой вариант договора между нашими странами. И если судить по виду Курогане-сана, то переговоры можно счесть успешными. Если я прав, то было бы логично отправить своего посла в Японию в качестве ответной любезности и для сбора сведений об их стране для более полной картины.

— Ты прав, я планировал подобное, — кивнул дядя, внимательно глядя на него. По его лицу нельзя было понять, что он думает о поднятой теме, но это всегда было сложно. Фай снова глубоко вздохнул, готовясь высказать свою просьбу.

— Ваше Величество, я прошу вас отправить в качестве посла моего брата. Он сильный маг, и потому способен за себя постоять. Он сможет на равных общаться с госпожой Аматерасу не только на правах крови, но и силы. Уверен, лучшей кандидатуры не найти.

— Это несколько… неожиданная просьба, — дядя говорил всё так же ровно, и Фай стиснул руку в кулак, пытаясь успокоиться. Он знал, что тот может легко отказать, без объяснений. Он знал, что в народе не зря поговаривали об излишней жёсткости своего правителя, и также знал, что почти всегда это было оправдано.

Позволит ли Король отправить одного из своих лучших магов в пока что ещё чужую, неизвестную страну ради эфемерных чувств? Перевесит ли польза от такого решения, или он сочтёт риск чрезмерным, а потому просьбу — нецелесообразной?

Этого Фай не знал. Но надеялся, что даже в случае отказа у него будет возможность привести все свои аргументы.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал он, радуясь, что голос его звучит всё так же ровно. — Я способен оценить риски подобного решения. Так же, как и возникающие проблемы от того, что мой брат уедет на довольно продолжительный срок. В свою очередь я готов сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы восполнить его отсутствие.

— Неужели? — в голосе дяди мелькнула ирония, и Фай едва удержался от того, чтобы насупиться. Да, он, конечно, тот ещё балагур, но нельзя же считать его настолько безнадёжным…

— Я готов взять на себя всю бумажную работу, которую вы будете готовы на меня возложить. Также, пусть я и не способен применять боевую магию, но в обходе дальних деревень это и не нужно, ведь в посылаемом каждый год отряде и без того хватает сильных магов. Зато мои способности к исцелению могут пригодиться.

— И ты готов отправиться в путь, чтобы выслушивать скучные вопросы, разбирать деревенские проблемы, устраивать честные суды и вообще вести себя как подобает принцу, а не твоим представлениям о досуге? — уточнил дядя голосом, в котором всё ещё искрилась ирония.

— Если вы пожелаете, то я готов, — честно признался Фай, мысленно, на мгновение, дрогнув.

— Что ж. Я готов удовлетворить твою просьбу, если ты и правда отправишься в этот самый поход, где будешь неукоснительно выполнять всё вышеперечисленное. Также ты допишешь все те отчёты, которые задолжал нашей главной целительнице, отработаешь под её ведомством всё время до начала похода и два месяца после. И сдашь, наконец, экзамен по выходу в пятый круг магии, который положен тебе по статусу и от которого ты уклоняешься вот уже третий год.

— Я согласен, — печально произнёс Фай, с ужасом представляя себе весь фронт работ. Мало того, сколько нудной писанины на него взвалили, так ещё придётся зарыться в учебники, вспомнить теорию, в которой он никогда не был силён. И рядом не будет Юи, к которому раньше всегда можно было завалиться с вопросом в любое время дня и ночи.

Брат ему будет очень, крупно, просто по гроб жизни должен.

Дядя, до этого спокойно на него смотревший, вдруг не выдержал и расхохотался. Фай удивлённо приоткрыл рот: он давно не видел его таким открытым, обычно дядя был более сдержанным в проявлении чувств.

— Юи знает о твоём порыве?

— Конечно нет, — искренне возмутился Фай. — Я сам это придумал и пришёл сначала к тебе, чтобы заручиться поддержкой. Теперь можно рассказать Юи и Курогане.

— Вы хоть признались Курогане в том, что вы не… принцессы?

— Нет, — сознался Фай, слегка смущённый. Он и сам понимал, что шутка затянулась, и раскрытие карт может им дорого обойтись. Увидев, как дядя нахмурился, он поспешил добавить: — Но Курогане, похоже, догадался.

— И давно?

— Мне кажется, что да, — вздохнул Фай. — Сначала это его забавляло, а потом между ним и Юи что-то произошло, и теперь мой брат ведёт себя, как идиот.

— Ну разумеется, это же логично, — пожал плечами дядя и, в ответ на изумлённый взгляд, пояснил: — Ничто иное не могло заставить взяться тебя за ум. Иногда мне кажется, что у вас один мозг на двоих, и весь — у твоего брата. Рад, что он оказался переходящим знаменем, вот бы его ещё и поделить получилось…

— Дядя! — искренне возмутился Фай, оскорблённый до глубины души.

— Хочешь сказать, что я не прав и эта затея не была глупой? — приподнял тот брови.

— Ну…

— Не вмешивайся в дальнейшее, прошу тебя как племянника.

— Но я хотел всё исправить!

— Не надо, — покачал головой дядя и перевёл задумчивый взгляд на окно, где сумерки неторопливо съедали белый цвет, вмешивая в него насыщенную синь. — Поверь, сейчас ты сделал всё, что мог и должен был. Позволь этим двоим разобраться самим.

— Ты знаешь, что они?.. — осторожно спросил Фай, удивлённый как поворотом разговора, так и спокойным, даже мягким тоном.

— Да, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. — И раз у меня есть второй замечательный племянник, то я спокоен о продолжении своего рода.

— Ай, — тоскливо вздохнул Фай и молитвенно сложил руки. — Ну хоть этот вопрос мы можем отложить лет эдак на десять?

— Не больше, чем на пять, — отрезал дядя и взялся за бумаги. — Иди и начинай готовиться. Времени у тебя теперь мало.

— Так точно, Ваше Величество, — проворчал Фай и, поклонившись, вышел из кабинета.

На душе, несмотря на взваленные заботы, было легко. Он знал, что поступил правильно.

***

Юи держал в руках платье для бала и понимал, что ни за что не заставит себя его надеть. Уже через несколько часов ему надо будет выйти перед гостями, собравшимися с ближайшей округи, и перед Курогане, а он до сих пор не мог ни на что решиться.

Как же он от всего устал. В первую очередь от собственной слабости.

Юи медленно подошёл к зеркалу и приложил к себе платье, вглядываясь в отражение. Зеркало бесстрастно показывало осунувшееся, затравленное лицо, и от этого во рту скапливалась едкая горечь. Платье грудой осело на полу, а Юи, решительно сжав губы, направился к своему шкафу.

Хватит. Сегодня он появится в мужской одежде, станет, наконец, тем, кем он и является.

Заглянувший в спальню Фай натолкнулся на его тяжёлый взгляд, но в ответ лишь улыбнулся и кивнул. Он и сам был не накрашен, в своём обычном рабочем костюме, и Юи сразу стало легче. Принимая решение, он не мог не думать о брате и о том, что может подставить его своими импульсивными, основанными больше на злости действиями.

Как же хорошо, что они всё ещё понимали друг друга без слов.

— Я хочу поговорить с Курогане перед балом, — тихо сказал он, облачаясь в парадный мундир. Тёплый, но лёгкий, не сковывавший движения, он знакомо лёг на плечи. Сразу стало легче двигаться и держать голову высоко поднятой. Единственное, что всё ещё мешало, так это скрутившее внутренности напряжение. Разговор с Курогане, давно желанный, не мог пройти легко. И от этого было до одури страшно.

Впрочем, бегать и дальше больше не было сил.

— Давно пора, — кивнул Фай и, подойдя, сам помог ему застегнуть пуговицы, оставив лишь пару верхних. — Я буду ждать вас в зале. Говорите, сколько потребуется.

— Я собираюсь… — начал было Юи, но Фай остановил его покачиванием головы:

— Я знаю, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Я всё-всё знаю, причём даже раньше тебя. И не осуждаю. Даже рад за тебя.

— Ну а ты разве не?.. — Юи попытался задать давно мучивший его вопрос, тот самый, который замыкал ему горло столько времени, не давая сбросить опостылевшие оковы образа и признаться во всём. Но Фай фыркнул так возмущённо и покачал головой в отрицании, что иных ответов и не требовалось.

Юи крепко обнял в ответ и зажмурился, сглатывая вставший в горле ком. Он и не думал, что одобрение брата будет так много для него значить. Занятый своими мыслями и страхами, он вообще об этом не думал, а ведь…

— Прости, — выдохнул он виновато, утыкаясь в Фая. Тот задумчиво взъерошил ему волосы и странным голосом произнёс:

— Не думал, что это скажу, но ты, брат мой, идиот. Мы и правда поменялись мозгами, ты свои совсем растерял.

— Ну спасибо, — сдавленно фыркнул Юи, отстраняясь. Фай смотрел весело и тепло, и от исходящей от него уверенности самому Юи становилось спокойнее. — Тогда я пойду?

— Иди уже, — помахал ему Фай, провожая широкой улыбкой.

Юи кивнул и вышел из комнаты, сразу же ускоряя шаг. Ему не терпелось добраться до Курогане, пока внутри него наконец-то всё выстроилось в нужном векторе и не раздирало больше на части. И теперь главное — не останавливаться, покончить со всем разом, чтобы будущее перестало терзать своей неопределённостью и позволило идти дальше.

Слуги провожали его удивлёнными взглядами и тёплыми улыбками. Юи заметил это мельком, больше сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Он сумел притормозить лишь перед самой дверью Курогане, замер, чтобы отдышаться, и сомнения вновь нахлынули. Помотав головой, чтобы избавиться от них, Юи с силой постучал.

Курогане открыл дверь и тут же невольно отступил на шаг, увидев его перед собой. Юи не удивился, всё же это он всеми силами избегал Курогане после того поцелуя, а тут вдруг пришёл, сам, да ещё и в таком виде.

— Прости за беспокойство, — начал Юи, отметив, что голос, хоть и немного хриплый, звучит достаточно твёрдо. — Но я хотел бы поговорить с тобой перед балом.

— Здесь? — ровно сказал Курогане, и по его бесстрастному лицу решительно ничего нельзя было понять. Юи медленно покачал головой и так же ровно, тон в тон, ответил:

— Если не возражаешь, то лучше пойдём, прогуляемся.

— Хорошо, — Курогане подхватил меховой плащ и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Он тоже был готов к приёму, и Юи старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, как же ему шла местная парадная форма, как же хорошо он смотрелся в строгих и лаконичных линиях мундира.

Они шли бок о бок, и шаг подстроился как-то сам собой. Юи сразу повёл Курогане к лестнице на стену, где кроме обхода раз в час их никто не должен был побеспокоить. Он не хотел, чтобы у их разговора были свидетели.

Или чтобы им помешали. Всё же другого шанса могло и не предвидиться.

Остановились они у одного из каменных зубцов, и Юи несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы голос его не подвёл и сейчас. Курогане стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и от его замкнутой, настороженной позы в груди глухо заныло.

— Шутка затянулась, — нарушил молчание Юи, на мгновение захлебнувшись морозным воздухом. — Надо было признаться раньше, но в начале это и правда было весело, а потом я потерял момент, когда можно было сказать. Прости нас с Фаем за то, что обманывали тебя всё это время.

Курогане слушал всё так же спокойно, лишь его поза стала немного расслабленнее. Юи прикрыл глаза, думая о том, что сказать дальше. Стоит ли пояснять, с чего всё началось, с глупого детского обряда, из-за которого и зародилась эта идея, или это уже не важно?

Наверное, всё же не стоит. Тем более главные извинения ещё не были принесены.

Отвернувшись от Курогане, Юи навалился на стену и невидящим взглядом уставился вниз. Холод привычно кусал щёки, остужая голову и выветривая из неё все сомнения. Почему-то здесь признаться во всём было гораздо легче, чем в стенах замка. Словно безжалостные ветра срывали защиту, оставляя его наедине с осознанием, что назад дороги нет.

— Знаешь, можно долго объяснять причины нашей шутки, но я не стану. Расскажу, если ты захочешь, но дело в том, что у меня есть ещё кое-что важное. Мне кажется, ты должен это знать, иначе будет не честно.

Снова посмотрев на Курогане, Юи печально улыбнулся и твёрдо сказал:

— Я люблю тебя. Не как друга, не как брата. Это гораздо больше всего этого, оно поглотило меня давно, и потому я пытался возвести стену. Прости за тот поцелуй, прости за то, что тебе пришлось всё это пережить, но…

Юи неловко передёрнул плечами и замолчал, не зная, как закончить. Внутри стало удивительно пусто, и хотелось просто закрыть глаза, чтобы насладиться полным штилем собственной души, наконец-то переставшей разрываться на части.

Немного болело сердце, но Юи был к этому готов. Но Курогане снова, с лёгкостью, которой не обладал даже Фай, поднял в нём бурю.

— Не прощу.

Юи потерянно посмотрел на него, силясь вдохнуть. Не получалось, воздух вдруг перестал проходить сквозь сведённое горло. Курогане же, шагнув вперёд, заполнив этим всё пространство, веско пророкотал:

— Не смей просить прощения за свои чувства. Иначе дождёшься у меня. Побью.

Сердце, отмерев, зачастило в груди, и Юи растерянно кивнул. Не такой реакции он ожидал, и сейчас не знал, как же ему отвечать.

— Но я рад, что ты сам признался. Было неудобно постоянно вспоминать, как к вам с Фаем обращаться. В нашей речи нет столь ярко выраженных родов, а у вас же это стало проблемой. Двойной проблемой.

— Стой-стой-стой… Погоди! — Юи выставил вперёд руки, пытаясь осознать сказанное. — Так ты знал?

— Разумеется.

— И как давно?

— Начал подозревать ещё на той охоте, — Курогане задумчиво потёр рукой нос. — Но когда мы были в том уголке раздумий, я уже практически не сомневался.

— Я даже не знаю, кого мне сейчас хочется убить больше… — потрясённо выдавил из себя Юи, когда смог обрести дар речи. — Тебя, себя или брата. То есть всё это время я мучился, а оказалось, не надо было?

— Получается что так, — согласился Курогане и склонил голову, по его губам скользнула тёплая, ироничная улыбка. — Никогда не стоит страдать, если есть и другие варианты. Жизнь слишком хороша, чтобы тратить её на подобную ерунду.

— Я отвечу тебе на это высказывание тогда, когда переварю, — слабо отозвался Юи и с силой потёр руками лицо, пытаясь вернуть мыслям хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Но его не было, мир вообще воспринимался с трудом, и только тепло, исходящее от тела Курогане, напоминало ему о том, где они.

Курогане снова придвинулся, встал почти вплотную, а Юи и не заметил, когда.

— Хорошо, с этим разобрались, но есть ещё кое-что, на что я хотел бы получить ответ, — начал Юи осторожно, чувствуя себя удивительно косноязычным. Курогане окончательно придвинулся, и его горячая даже на таком холоде рука легка Юи на талию, прижимая к себе.

— А вот на этот вопрос я отвечу тебе в Японии, — в глазах Курогане мелькнула насмешка, и прежде чем Юи успел возмутиться, мир вдруг остановился.

Воздух кончился почти сразу, но Юи было наплевать. Курогане целовал его, уверенно, жёстко, утверждая свои права, и Юи плавился от прикосновения сухих губ, ощущая себя так, будто из него разом вынули все кости. Незаметно для себя он обвил шею Курогане руками, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается жар, расползается по всему телу, грозясь спалить дотла от одного бесконечного, неожиданного, но такого желанного поцелуя.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Юи спрятал пылающее лицо на груди у Курогане и зажмурился, пережидая миг головокружения. Осознание, что всё это реальность, всё ещё не приходило, и лишь внутри что-то мелко царапало смутным опасением.

Не сразу, но Юи понял, что было не так.

— Знаешь, это не очень-то честно с твоей стороны. Когда я ещё попаду в Японию…

— Если ты захочешь, то мы уезжаем через неделю.

— Но как…

— Это всё Фай, — немного смущённо признался Курогане, а потом мстительно добавил: — Хоть он просил и не говорить, но не дождётся, так ему и передай. Он продал себя в рабство вашему Королю, чтобы ты смог стать послом. Так что теперь он будет выполнять все те обязанности, от которых столько увиливал, а ты сможешь поехать со мной. Если захочешь.

Юи фыркнул, а потом громко расхохотался, чувствуя, как внутри пузырится счастье. Оно растекалось по венам, огромное и всеобъемлющее, и казалось, он мог бы сейчас взлететь без всякой магии.

— Не сомневаюсь, что дядя выжал из Фая всё, что мог. Когда ещё представится такая возможность в ближайшие пару-тройку десятилетий! И… да, я согласен. Не хочу ждать твоего ответа слишком долго.

— Договорились, — удовлетворённо сказал Курогане и, приподняв Юи за подбородок, снова поцеловал.

***

Сборы затянулись. Курогане снисходительно наблюдал за суетой собственных подчинённых, торопливо прощающихся с обитателями замка. За прошедшие полтора месяца они прижились здесь, в стране, полной холодной погоды и тёплых, радушных людей.

Курогане с затаённой гордостью думал о том, что и он тоже приложил к этому руку. Договор между их странами ещё не был заключён, но это было лишь делом времени. Королевская семья, да и все остальные, отнеслись к ним как к равным, и это грело душу. Понимание, какой перед ними открывается путь, заставляло кровь кипеть.

Впрочем, дело было не только в этом.

Юи, показавшийся из-за угла, сиял улыбкой. Одетый в мужскую одежду, он выглядел непривычно для глаз, но такой, настоящий, подвижный и живой, он нравился всем больше.

Курогане же не мог оторвать взгляда.

— Кажется, выезд снова откладывается, — посмеиваясь, сказал Юи, вставая рядом. Положив руку ему на поясницу, Курогане спокойно пожал плечами:

— Не страшно. Главное начать, а там все войдут в ритм, и до Японии мы доберёмся недели за три. Несколько лишних часов не сыграют никакой роли.

— Ты прав, — Юи беззастенчиво уткнулся носом в его плечо и засопел, скрывая улыбку.

Сегодня никто не грустил. Шум и смех лились ото всюду, слуги бегали, торопливо складывая последние, самые важные, но бесполезные в путешествии памятные сувениры, отряд по третьему кругу прощался со всеми знакомыми, кто попадался под руку, а Курогане и Юи стояли посреди этого бедлама островком спокойствия.

Впрочем, чего-то не хватало, и это начинало пугать.

— А Фай не придёт нас проводить? — осторожно озвучил свои опасения Курогане, не зная, что будет хуже. Хотелось попрощаться, но в то же время неизвестно, что тот может выкинуть. Может, безопаснее будет уехать по-тихому?..

— Непременно придёт, — посмеиваясь, сказал Юи. — Он собирает мне книги в дорогу. Я обещал помочь ему с письменной частью для экзамена. Всё равно он будет сдавать его после своего обхода по стране, а я как раз успею набросать основные схемы.

— Уверен?

— Конечно, мне не сложно. Да и взваливать всё на брата мне просто совесть не позволит. Всё же дядя переборщил, когда высказывал условия.

— Накипело, — понимающе сказал Курогане, и Юи ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ.

Наконец, всё было собрано и упаковано, и практически вся королевская семья вышла во двор, чтобы их проводить. Не хватало только Фая, и все начали недоумённо и, чего греха таить, с опаской оглядываться по углам. Нервничали даже лошади, чувствуя напряжение своих хозяев.

— Брат мой! — патетичный возглас разбил окутавшую двор тишину. Фай вплыл, иначе и не скажешь, в самый центр, облачённый в хламиду целителя. Ему шло, как и одухотворённое лицо, на котором, казалось, оставили печать просветления сами боги.

Юи закатил глаза.

— Я слушаю тебя, — сдерживая смех, ответил он.

Фай обвёл всех взглядом блаженного и широко окропил всех знаком удачи, принятым в Валерии. По отряду пронеслись смешки.

— Благословляю вас в этот тяжёлый поход. Пусть холода не…

Голос его прервался, как отрезанный. Курогане задумчиво прищурился, глядя на безмятежную улыбку Чии-сан, которая как раз прищурилась, глядя на сына. Всё же магом она была более сильным, чем её собственные дети.

— Обожаю свою маму, — вздохнул рядом Юи.

Проводы завершились быстро, и вот уже через несколько минут отряд выезжал за ворота. Конечно, почти сразу же их нагонит Фай и проводит практически до границы, а местные жители будут рады принять гостей и предоставить им тёплый ночлег даже в самую холодную ночь.

Но сейчас, делая первый шаг за ворота, бок о бок, Курогане понял, что эта дорога приведёт их в правильную сторону. Юи, крепко сплетя с ним руки в этот момент, был согласен.

Некоторые пути надо только начать.


End file.
